Brother and Sister
by The Dark Future
Summary: A new girl arrives at Kadic, but she has a secret past that bears a grave responsibility. As Aelita looks into this girl, she finds out that their world will never be the same. But as she looks, a dark guardian waits in the wings. R&R Please.
1. Amelia, Welcome to Kadic Academy

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko. I, however, own Derrick and Amelia.

* * *

Chapter One – Amelia, Welcome to Kadic Academy

Kadic Academy, it is said to be the best school in the region. It also has walls too and that could help down the line. I just hope we can be safe here for a little while before we are discovered again. Some days I wish we could be rid of it, but that is impossible for our duty is defend it for as long as we can. But right now, this seems to be the perfect place for us to lay low. Sister, I've made all the preparations. I leave the introduction up to you.

The bell rang as the new school day began. Many students walked into their first classes and for the majority of the Lyoko gang was science with Miss Hertz. Ulrich was the last one into the room feeling tired, thick black rings around his eyes were proof of this. He sat down next to Odd who looked concern at his friend's condition.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?"

"I didn't get much sleep, I was thinking about Yumi."

"Oh, not this again, why don't you tell her already?"

"I can't, it…well, it's hard to explain."

Just as Miss Hertz was about to begin her class, Mr. Delmas arrived unexpectedly.

"Oh, Mr. Delmas. Such a surprise and delight to see you."

"I am sorry, Suzanne. But I have an announcement to make to the class. I sure hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Please…"

He faced the class and cleared his throat before speaking, "I apologize for arriving just at the start of this school day, but I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today, come in and introduce yourself. I am sure that they are all ready to meet you."

A blonde girl with wavy, shoulder-length hair entered the room. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a flowing gown that had frills at the end and white high heels strapped perfectly on her small feet. She held her blue backpack in front her as she smiled sweetly.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Amelia."

They all waved at her, "Hi, Amelia."

Mr. Delmas smiled, "Well, I see everything is taken care of here, so have a good day everyone. Amelia, I hope you like it here at Kadic Academy."

She bowed and said, "Thank you, Mister Delmas. I'm sure I will."

With all that said, he left the room. Amelia looked around at her new class with a smile, she mumbled, "I hope this works out all right."

* * *

A few minutes later when Mister Delmas returned to his office, there was a tall figure waiting for him. He was wearing a tattered, gray trenchcoat and a long rimmed hat that was tattered and gray as well. His face was hidden underneath the shadows of the hat, though strains of brown hair dripped down into view. 

"Good show, Mr. Delmas. Sad I couldn't see it in person."

The principal walked over to his desk, sat down to work on some papers. When he was finished, he passed the papers to the tall man.

He reviewed it, "Good, very good. I appreciate your help, now one last thing."

His eyes flickered red for a split second and knelt close to Mr. Delmas's ear.

"Amelia Warren is a new student at Kadic Academy. The paperwork you filled out is on top of your desk."

The glassy eyes of the principal didn't waver, he simply nodded.

"Good in exchange for this help, I free you. Mind control, release!"

He shot his hand toward Mr. Delmas. The glassy look vanished from his eyes as Mr. Delmas shook his head. The last couple of minutes had been a blur. He couldn't remember anything, but he did see the paperwork for Amelia Warren. He noticed he was alone in the room, so he assumed that his secretary came in earlier placing the paperwork on his desk.

"Ah, yes. Miss Amelia Warren, welcome to Kadic Academy."

He filed it away as the figure gazed from the outside the window. A smile donned his face and he vanished in a ray of shadow.

* * *

Amelia touched her lip thinking what seat to choose. After a brief moment, she chose a seat in the back near Odd and Ulrich. As she was paying attention to the lesson, Odd couldn't take his eyes off of her. Breathing in fresh air, he smelled the sweet scent of lavender. 

He nudged Ulrich gently in the ribs, "Hey, Ulrich. Check her out, she looks positively delightful and smells like heaven."

"What are you talking about? She is dressed like a six year-old and that smell is toxic."

"That maybe, but her face looks kinda cute."

"If you want to date her, fine. It will just be another girl tacked on to an already too long a list."

"Hey, I am just looking for true love. Besides, there is something different about her. I can't put my finger on it."

"Whatever, I just want this day to be done with."

Ulrich drooped his head on the desk, Odd looked down real low to see the expression in Ulrich's eyes.

"Man, you are not kidding. You look beat."

"Enough, all right! I am just tired, that's all."

"Well if you say so."

The lesson continued, Amelia was one of the few people actually taking notes as Ulrich rested on the desk and Odd fell asleep. When the bell rang, they all stood up making their way to the next class. Aelita walked in between Odd and Ulrich who were happy to see her.

"So I take it that you two had a good sleep in class?"

Ulrich grabbed his forehead still having the black rings circling his eyes, he moaned and massaged his forehead.

"Whoa, you look tired."

"Yeah, yeah, I already got this from Odd. I don't know why I am this tired. I stayed up through the night time after time and I never felt so exhausted in my life, so why?"

"I wish I knew the answer, Ulrich. Hey, wait…isn't that Amelia with Sissi?"

They all turned to see that Aelita was right. Sissi had stopped Amelia to make fun of her, Herve and Nicholas laughing at all the cruel jokes she made. Amelia looked very annoyed as the 'school diva' began her normal barrage.

"What is with the clothes? Are you meeting with your mommy or you running late to the ball?"

Amelia walked passed her, ignoring it.

"Well, well, well, someone doesn't get it."

Sissi jumps in front of Amelia shoving her gently back. The new girl looked at her angrily.

"Listen here, I am the cute diva of the school and no one but me gets to act and dress so sweet and another thing…"

"Enough!" Amelia spat.

Her brow tightened as her eyes flickered yellow for a split second. Sissi's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"What? What happened? I thought we were in class with Mrs. Hertz, what am I doing out in the hall?"

Amelia, with a smile of victory, walked passed her and headed to their next class. Herve and Nicholas went to comfort Sissi as the other three stood in amazement at what they just saw.

"Uh, Aelita. What just happened here?"

"I wish I knew, Odd. But I know one thing for sure, there is definitely something about that girl."

Odd snapped his fingers, "Yeah, I told Ulrich the same thing at the beginning of class. Maybe it's XANA?"

Ulrich chuckled, "Yeah, I am sure it is. He made a clone take the form of a small sweet girl to torment Sissi. Yep, that absolutely sounds like XANA to me."

Aelita laughed with him leaving Odd slightly behind before catching up. As much as they joked, they did know that they would have to keep an eye on her. Well, in the case of Odd and Ulrich, if they can keep them open.

The next class was math with Mrs. Mayer. Odd took this period to catch up more on his sleep and Ulrich did the same in his present condition. Aelita wanted to tell Jeremy, but he had enough on his mind with battling XANA, so she made this her own little project. She looked at Amelia every couple of seconds to catch anything suspicious, but so far she has been perfectly normal. When Mrs. Mayer finished writing the problem on the blackboard, her attention turned back to the lesson.

"All right, class. If you times nine by eight and times seven by itself, then add them together. What would the square root of this answer be?"

Before anyone could think, Amelia blurted, "Eleven."

Every eye was now looking at her even the teacher's. She forced a smile hoping no one would notice the swiftness of her answer.

Mrs. Mayer stuttered, "That's…correct."

After a few seconds of silence, the lesson continued. She erased this problem and wrote a new one on the board.

"Now if we…"

Amelia raised her hand, "Forty-six."

Everyone was looking at her again. Aelita raised an eyebrow knowing something was up. Amelia just smiled and was given acknowledgement that her answer was correct. Mrs. Mayer erased that problem and began writing a new one. Halfway through, Amelia blurted out the answer again and clasped both hands over her mouth. This time Mrs. Mayer spoke up.

"How do you know the answer with only half of the problem on the board?"

Amelia lowered her hands back down to her lap and forced yet another smile, "Lucky guess."

Aelita had no doubt this girl was hiding something. Amelia kept quiet through the rest of the lesson looking at her desk with a sad expression on her face. Once the bell rang, the end of the school day had come at last. Entering the hall, Odd stretched his arms upward and yawned.

"That was the best sleep in class I ever had. I should thank Mrs. Mayer for making it so easy."

Aelita giggled and turned to him, "But what about Ulrich? Is he feeling any better?"

Their answer came when he left the room, he leaned against the door frame holding his head with one hand. They looked at him closely and saw the black rings still, but they were smaller than before.

"Hey, champ. You are still feeling weak?"

"A little better, but I am still tired."

"Maybe you should get some sleep? Come to think of it, we are all a little tired from battling XANA all the time. It might be a good idea for us all to get some rest. Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Aelita."

Odd and Ulrich headed for their room. Just as they were close to their door, Ulrich's cell phone went off. Odd raised an eyebrow at him for he had a pretty good idea who was calling.

Odd said as if expecting the answer, "So, whose calling you?"

He looked at his phone before scolding Odd, "Yumi."

"Cool, this is your big chance to finally be done with it."

Ulrich, however, was just staring at his phone thinking about what to do. Odd looked at his friend quizzically with crossed arms and kept tapping his foot. However Ulrich kept staring at his phone.

After several seconds of silence, Odd shouted, "Well, what are you waiting for? Call her already."

Ulrich clicked it on and tossed his phone to Odd, "Here, tell her I am too tired to talk to her right now. I'm getting some rest."

Odd fumbled with the phone before clutching it firmly. Sighing in relief, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Yumi."

"Odd? Could you pass me to Ulrich? I need to talk to him."

He looked inside the room to see Ulrich covering himself with his blankets. Odd stood back up.

"Umm…sorry, Yumi. He is too tired to speak, I am afraid you are going to have to call him another time."

"Look, can you give him a message for me?"

Odd heard the message saying "yes" every so often. Ulrich looked at him from his bed. He saw Odd nodding his head at everything Yumi had to say.

"Gotcha, Yumi. I'll be sure to tell him, bye."

He hung up and threw the phone on Ulrich's bed. Ulrich turned in his sheets and placed his phone on the night stand.

"What did Yumi say?"

"She wants to meet you tomorrow at the usual bench after lunchtime."

"Oh joy, this should be great. The same bench she told me that she wanted to be friends, she wants to talk with me again. I wonder what bad news it will be this time? Killing herself or going back to Japan are the only two I can think of." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Relax, will you? I bet it is not going to be that bad. Jeez, you can be a real downer sometimes."

"If you had a father like mine, you'd understand."

Aelita headed to her room feeling happy for today went so well. When she arrived at her door, she heard something coming from the other side. Holding her ear to the door, she could hear the jumping of bed springs. She entered her room to see Amelia jumping up and down on a newly placed bed.

"What is going on here?"

"I am your new roommate, tada!"

"What?"

* * *

**In the next chapter: Aelita follows Amelia into the forest and eavesdrops on a private conversation, which leads her into trouble. What are these abilities that Derrick and Amelia possess? How will Aelita take this news? What will happen next?**


	2. The Talk in the Forest

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter Two - The Talk in the Forest

Aelita stood there shocked to see Amelia was her new roommate. This means her little project just got a little easier for her, now that Amelia would be close most of the time. Amelia was still jumping on her bed feeling happy for she liked the pink-haired girl. Aelita walked over to her desk and placed her backpack down next to it. After sitting in her chair, she placed out some of her books and started studying.

"The person who discovered Pencillin was…" She was interrupted by the sound of bouncing bed springs. Feeling irritated, she looked over her shoulder and at Amelia smiling as she was jumping on her bed.

Shaking her head, she returned to her studies, "Focus, Aelita…Focus. The Theory of Relativity implies that…" The sound of the bed springs stopped her studying. Again, she looked at Amelia who was still jumping.

Taking a very deep breath, she continued, "Focus! Something easy that I can do real quick. Nine times eight times three times fourteen, the answer is…" The sound penetrated her thinking once again. Finally, she got angry and turned to Amelia.

"Amelia, could you stop that?"

"Why? I jump on the bed when I'm happy."

"I understand that, but it is kind of annoying."

She stopped, "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize. I just don't need it right now. Hey, do you want to help me study? It would help you, too."

She jumped off her bed, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Sorry if this sounds harsh, but may I ask why you moved in here?"

"The principal said there was a shortage of rooms, so he assigned me to move in with you. I hope that I won't be a bother."

"No, you won't be."

Aelita smiled and thought, "I can't believe this girl could be so strange, she seems perfectly normal, but in class…"

Her thought was interrupted when Amelia closed her eyes and began massaging her brow.

Expressing concern, she said, "Is there anything wrong, Amelia?"

Amelia winced, "No, nothing is wrong. Sorry, I've got to go…I just remembered something that I have to do."

Aelita tried to ask what it was, but Amelia quickly walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, Aelita needed to know what Amelia was hiding and this seemed to be the best opportunity. She waited for a few seconds to make sure that Amelia was far out of earshot. Opening and closing the door silently, she saw Amelia heading down the staircase.

She was not as good as sneaking around like the guys were, but she kept her distance and remained undetected. Through the small crowd of students, Amelia walked through the courtyard. Aelita acted normally, not wanting to get noticed from moving around stealthily by the other students. She kept this up until Aelita was out of the track field.

Amelia walked into the forest and Aelita begun to stealth again. She quickened her pace for the forest was easy to get lost in, but the smell lavender scent that Amelia gave off was easy to track. Keeping close to the trees and bushes, she remained unseen and peered around the trees or above the bushes to keep her prey in sight. Soon they found themselves deep in the forest, this didn't bring pleasant memories for Aelita had her first nightmares while walking this part of the woods. Then Amelia stopped suddenly, Aelita ducked behind a tree. Amelia looked around cautiously as if something could come out and attack her.

Amelia whispered, "Hello? Derrick, are you there?"

The tall figure turned from hiding behind a tree and walked toward her. Aelita saw this new person and couldn't stop from feeling in danger. When she breathed, the smell of ash nearly overwhelmed her. However, she stayed hidden from the two.

"Derrick!" She shouted and jumped into his arms.

He twirled her around, "Whoa, there! Hold on, let's put you down."

He gently placed her on the ground, she smiled at him.

"Well, you called me, what do you want?"

Aelita hid behind her tree to think over what she just heard. When did he call her? In fact, she didn't see Amelia with a cell phone. While she continued to ponder, she peered back to the two.

"You need to relax it a little with your…" He paused for a moment to gaze over Amelia's shoulder and looked toward Aelita, who hid behind the tree, "…things. You might be drawing too much attention to yourself."

She looked confused, "Why are you calling it 'things' and not…"

He clasped a hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened after hearing what he said. Aelita just hoped it wouldn't stop their conversation because she was on the verge of finding out what Amelia was hiding.

"You know we can't use things…we are laying low. You know that, this isn't the first time we've had to do this."

"I know, but that girl wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't have control in class, the answers just came to me, and I couldn't stop from blurting them out. Besides, I know you've been using…things as well."

"It was only to get you into Kadic. Listen, just don't rely on…you-know-what for now. Be a good student and act like a normal girl, then we'll be fine."

She almost cried, "But I wish you were there with me."

He shook his head, "No, I am too old to attend this school. You are the right age and you can blend in better than I can, I am better here in the shadows."

He knelt down to be at eye level, placing his hands on her shoulders, he calmly spoke, "So, I will protect you from him and you protect it. The normal plan, okay?"

"Yes, Brother."

"Also…" He looked straight at Aelita, who quickly ducked behind the tree, "…keep your friends close."

He stood up and waved her goodbye. She waved in return still smiling. Walking into the shadow of a tree, he instantly disappeared.

* * *

Aelita ran back to her room as fast as her legs would allow. Her mind raced with what she just heard, there was something suspicious about her and now she knew what, even if some of the details were unclear. She had to tell her friends, so she felt for her cell phone and pulled it out of her pocket. She quickly typed in Jeremy's number.

Holding it to her ear, she heard it ringing. It rang three times before Jeremy picked up on the other end.

"Aelita…" was all she heard before her call was dropped. Looking at her phone, she saw the four bars suddenly sink down to zero.

"What? But I'm in a good service area. Fine then, Odd." She typed in his number and heard it ringing. But before she could hear his voice, the call was dropped. She saw the four bars go down to zero again. Next, she saw the four bars return.

"Again? What is going on here? Maybe, Ulrich?" She said with a tinge of desperation in her voice. It only rang once when she heard the sound of the call being dropped again. She almost cursed out loud, but bit her lip. One last hope…Yumi.

Holding the phone to her ear, she squealed, "Yumi?"

"Aelita…what is it? You sound stressed."

"I think something is wrong here…" She said before the call dropped.

Yumi began to call the others and inform them of Aelita's desperate cry. She called Ulrich first because he is her best friend, she heard the ringing. After four rings, Ulrich picked up his phone.

"Hi Yumi, what's up?"

"I think Aelita is in trouble. I am not sure, but the way she talked to me…she was scared, Ulrich."

"Well, did she say anything? Maybe where she was or who was chasing her? We haven't heard or seen XANA in a long while since he took William and destroyed Lyoko."

"I don't know, Ulrich. Could you do me a favor? But first, is Odd there?"

"He is here and sure."

"Tell Odd this as well. I want you to look for Aelita on campus to make sure she is all right. I will contact Jeremy and see if he could use his computer to search for any possible trace of XANA. If he is involved in this, we will soon know."

"Okay, we'll do that, Yumi. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Once Aelita had attempted making all the calls, she saw the courtyard pulling into view. Without catching time to rest, she ran into the building and up the staircase. She saw her door came into sight and squeezed the doorknob. Taking a sigh of relief, she opened the door. Amelia was standing there holding back her tears.

Aelita said confused, "What? But how?"

She whimpered, "You'll never know."

Amelia placed her hands on Aelita's head and her eyes flickered yellow once more. Aelita fell unconscious flopping down on the floor. The sight of Aelita peacefully sleeping caused her tears to fall.

"I am so sorry."

Amelia heaved the pink-haired girl in her arms and placed her in bed. She pulled the sheets over Aelita tucking her in. Looking at her pristine face, Amelia began to cry again. She brushed her hair and wept.

"You look like my younger sister. A face is so peaceful, it could make people weep in joy that something so beautiful exists in the world."

She returned to her bed where she looked at the unconscious girl once more. Curling up into a ball, she rested her head on her knees and cried. She remembered the speech she was given in the forest made her cry harder.

She whimpered, "Forgive me, Brother. I used another spell."

* * *

Derrick walked through the depths of the forest keeping his eye out for anything suspicious. The bottom of the coat swayed through the wind as it blew. He thought he heard something and sharply turned around, there was nothing. He paused as he sensed the spell his sister just cast.

He shrugged his head, "Damn it, Amelia. We are trying to lay low, you can't keep casting spells. If I can sense it, then he can sense it. The memory blank and mind reader spell are weak spells, but the jamming spells, the teleport, and the memory wipe are too much right now. Stronger the spell, stronger the sense I've told you that a hundred times."

He rubbed his forehead trying to think all this through, "I better close the gate tonight. Let's hope that he is far from us now, hopefully far enough to not sense them."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aelita awakens to see Amelia watching over her. Though she can't remember the forest, Aelita still has the drive to find out Amelia's secret. Also, a little thing happens between Odd and Amelia. Stay tuned for I will be updating soon. (I am in college, so it might take a little longer.)**


	3. Questions and the Shadow appears

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko

Yeah! Another week has passed, so another chapter is delivered to the public. Thanks to all of you who read this story for you make my day. I will be re-writing Code : Dark Future in the M-rated section, so check it out soon. Enough ranting and advertising, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Three – Questions and the Shadow Arrives

The sun slowly set in the horizon turning day into dusk. Amelia turned on the light and Aelita began to stir in her sheets. After a couple moments, she awoke. Her eyes slowly opened and her vision started to clear. Looking at Amelia who was sitting at her side, she was looking sad trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay, Amelia?"

"Yes, I am fine." She lied, wiping away some tears that got away.

Aelita tried to sit up, but when she did she suffered a splitting headache. Amelia helped her lay back down in her bed.

"No, you lay down. You need to rest right now."

"My head feels like it was hit by a jackhammer. What happened?"

"You poor thing, we were running through the forest having a good time. Then, you started feeling woozy and you fell on the grass unconscious. I picked you up and carried you to our room. I was told by others that you need to go to the infirmary, but I knew that you just needed some rest."

"But I still feel strange."

She focused and images of Amelia in the forest came to her as an inaudible split second slideshow. These did nothing, but confuse her.

Feeling the effect of her spell being tampered, she quickly said, "Rest, it seems you are not yet at full strength."

"Did any of my friends drop by?"

"Ah, I am not sure who your friends are?"

"Well, did an oriental girl dressed in all black come?"

"No."

"A charismatic brown-haired boy wearing brown khakis?"

"No."

"A spiky blonde-haired boy wearing all purple?"

"No."

"A blonde-haired boy with glasses?"

"No."

"Oh, sorry then."

"No, you didn't. Nobody came by actually. I just wanted to know what your friends looked like."

"Now that I am all right, may I have my cell phone to let them know I'm okay?"

Amelia hastily suggested, "You can tell them tomorrow."

"Are you sure? It won't take too long."

"If you want, I can tell them."

"I don't want you to…"

"No, it's all right. Where are their rooms?"

Aelita told them where their rooms were and Amelia left to talk with them. Aelita honestly believed her sincerity, but preferred to talk to them herself. She leaned over to her nightstand where she usually puts her cell phone. It wasn't there when she felt for it. Once again, she grew suspicious of her roommate. It is only a shame that she can't remember what she saw in the forest.

* * *

Amelia held the cell phone in hand and dropped it in her pocket. She counted the number of doors while walking down the hall of the boys' dormitory. She stopped in front of Odd and Ulrich's room and knocked on the door. Odd got off his bed, closed his magazine, and he opened the door. He was surprised to see it was Amelia on the other side.

"Hey Amelia. What brings you to Casa de Odd?"

"I need to tell you something. It is kind of important."

Odd blushed a little, "What is it?"

"You know Aelita?"

"Yeah, Yumi said she sounded desperate when she called."

"She was feeling pain and cramps before falling over unconscious. Even though I was there with her, she insisted on calling Yumi."

"I thought she would call Jeremy first for he is her boyfriend."

"Well, you know us girls…right?"

"Yeah, but is that all you wanted to tell me? I was hoping it was something more."

"Do you not feel for your friend?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am concerned. But Aelita has been known for dizzy spells and so…"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Spells?"

"You know…the expression."

She took a small breath, "Oh, sorry. But when you say more, what do you mean?"

"Well…I was…"

"Yes?" She smiled knowing what he was going to ask.

"…wondering if I could ask you out on a date?"

"Well, I don't know."

Ulrich spoke up, "Please, say yes or else Odd will hound you until he hears it."

"Really?"

Odd laughed, "He's joking. So, yes or no?"

Amelia smiled, "Yes."

Odd jumped in the air, "Fantastic! Pick you up tomorrow at eight?"

"Sure, tomorrow at eight. See you then, Odd."

She opened the door ready to leave, "Oh, could you tell Jeremy about Aelita?"

"Okay, we can do that."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

* * *

When she returned to her and Aelita's room, she had regained some of her strength and started to stand. Amelia shoved Aelita back down on her bed.

Aelita asked frustrated, "Who are you? Why did you take my phone?"

Amelia whined, "Not questions…again."

"Again? What are you talking about?"

Amelia bit her pointer finger taking a look around, "Damn it, I was hoping not to use any more spells tonight."

"Magic? You can't possibly…"

Amelia's eyes flickered yellow and Aelita fell asleep, flopping down on her bed.

"More spells…Brother is not going to like this."

She grasped the unconscious Aelita's head, "A memory modify spell should do the trick."

Her eyes flickering once more, she put Aelita back down safely. Adjusting her pillow, she made sure Aelita was comfortable in her sleep.

After doing so, she heard Derrick's voice inside her head.

"Sister, you are casting more spells."

"Sorry, but this pink-haired girl was snooping around."

"You want me to remove her?"

"No, never, I've taken care of it. I just have to be more careful from now on."

"Luckily we haven't caught his attention yet, this is usually a good sign. I am closing the academy gate tonight, I can't believe they leave it wide open."

"Send me another telepathy spell if something comes up."

"Can do, get some sleep, Sister. You must be exhausted by all the spells you've cast today."

She yawned, "You get some sleep, too. Good night, Brother."

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, a shadowy figure enters a warehouse. His metal boots clang against the stone floor.

His raspy voice cries out, "Hello? Are you there?"

A flashlight shines on him as the security guard pulls his gun.

"Who are you?"

"I am not important, but you aren't either."

He walks toward the guard. Beads of sweat falls off the guard's face as the fear cause him to shake from head to toe.

He yells, "Stay back."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

Almost panicking, he yells again, "Sta…stay back."

The figure didn't change pace and continued moving forward.

"Stay back!"

The guard fires and the bullet deflects off the figure. The guard stands shocked as the figure stops in his tracks.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do."

He draws his blade, spins it around, and stabs the guard in the chest. Life leaves his victim as the blade digs further into his chest. Looking down, he sees his skin and clothes turn to black growing out from the wound. The figure shoves his sword out of his victim as he collapses on the floor. Sheathing the blade, he steps over the guard and continues walking deeper into the warehouse.

"Where are you?" He shouts.

A large television screen turns on and the symbol of XANA appears. The figure blocks his eyes from the change in light, he lowers his arm a moment later.

"Who are you?"

The symbol pulsates with each word, "Let's hold the introductions for now, I have a proposal for you."

"Why should I care for anything you have to say?"

"It is simple. I know we both have enemies. Enemies that we wish were gone."

Behind the fiend's helmet he smiled wide, "I'm listening."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aelita's investigation has been halted every time and now she finds solid evidence in her roommate's belongings. Derrick shows his brotherly concern as Amelia suffers an accident. **


	4. Breakthrough

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

I know in the previous chapter, I said I would only give one chapter this week, but since chapters 3 and 4 are short chapters, I decided to give you both.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Breakthrough

Poor Aelita, she had been through so much yesterday. She awoke as the dawn's light poured through the window. Her splitting headache seemed to have gotten better, but only slightly. She felt its full effect when she sat up from her bed.

"What happened to me?"

She tried to remember anything about yesterday that she could. She remembered waking up, going to science class, the conversation with Ulrich and Odd, Amelia and Sissi, then she remembered most of math class, then her memory drew a blank until the evening where Amelia, her new roommate, was by her side. Amelia had doctored this memory, which showed her being tended to rather than finding out Amelia can cast spells.

Though this memory was welcoming, it didn't feel real for Amelia was too attentive and Aelita too eager to receive her help. She had the same feeling from the last two times she suspected Amelia and she would have known if not for the two spells. Since she was not in the room, Aelita knew this was the best time to snoop around and find something. Amelia could only hide things in her dresser and her bed drawer for everything else belonged to Aelita. So, she got on her knees and grasped the handle of the bed drawer.

"Let's see what you have here."

Sliding it open, there was only one item inside covered in a burlap sack. Laying it carefully on her lap, she reached into the sack and pulled out a mysterious-looking book. It was leather bound with golden designs on both covers resembling the face of a demon. Two belt clasps kept the book tightly shut. The title on both the front cover and the spine were in some obscure language. But taking a small breath, she undid the clasps and opened up the book. A large folded piece of paper fell from its pages.

"What's this?"

She picked it up and started to read it. It seemed to be in English, but the handwriting was so terrible she couldn't make out what had been written. She didn't know what to make of this, but after putting the book away, she knew who could.

Class was going to start soon and Aelita ran to see Jeremy. Bursting into his room, she saw Jeremy swivel around in his chair surprised to see her.

"Aelita, what's the matter? You look…distraught."

"Sorry, Jeremy. But do you have a program that can translate what is on this paper? I can't make it out."

He takes the paper from her and scrutinizes it closely.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Can you help?"

"Sure. I've got gym first period, so I can skip it to work on a program to translate this. Okay, Aelita?"

She said, "Thanks, Jeremy."

Her smile caused him to blush and started to turn back to the computer when he felt Aelita kiss his cheek. He turned a deeper shade of red as Aelita smiled at him once more and walked to gym class.

* * *

Amelia had been in the gymnasium since dawn practicing her gymnastics routine. She was having the time of her life on the balance beam, but it came time for the dismount. Taking a deep breath, she ran and jumped. Flipping three times in the air, she landed perfectly on her feet.

"Ahem."

She turned to see Jim looking down on her, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"What are you doing here, young lady? And how did you get into the gym without my key?"

She smiled sheepishly trying not to say she used an unlock spell, "Well…the vents are big enough for me and I couldn't wait for gym, it is my favorite class other than math, science, and social studies."

"I like your enthusiasm, but that still doesn't mean you can break into a school building. That is breaking the rules and I will not stand for it."

She winced as she started to think, "Darn! He is going to send me to the principal's office, but I want to stay here in gym. There are no other people around, maybe it is time to try the spell Brother uses really well. If he can do it, so can I!"

Her eyes flickered as they did whenever she cast a spell. Her intended spell was mind control, but the strain of such a powerful spell caused her nothing but pain. Her muscles felt as if they could split apart and she felt a splitting headache worse than Aelita's. Falling to her knees, her screams of pain echoed in the gymnasium and telepathically to her brother.

"Amelia." He said before quickly zooming across the treetops.

Jim didn't know what to make of this, she was just fine one moment and the next she screamed falling on the floor.

He scratched his head, "What just happened?"

Seeing her laying unconscious, he said, "I don't know, but I better do something."

Derrick walked out of the shadows behind Jim, "You'll do nothing!"

Before Jim could turn around, Derrick shot a hand forward and began casting his spell. Jim suddenly felt sleepy and fell to the floor. Though he was out cold, Derrick would take no chances.

"Mind control, activate! You will forget you saw Amelia early in the gym, you will forget she collapsed on the floor, you will forget that she was here at all, and you will forget seeing me. Mind control, release!"

Though the possession of Jim was short, he felt weak. Mind control was one of the most exhausting spells one could cast. This is why he had to cast the siphon energy spell to get enough energy in order to cast mind control successfully. But in his fragile state of concern for Amelia, he didn't siphon as much energy as he thought. Holding Amelia in his arms, he knew he couldn't take her to the infirmary without raising questions. He was too weak to cast a teleport spell and he couldn't shadow walk with another person, so there was only one alternative. He pushed against the release bar of the gym door, but it locked itself behind Jim.

"Damn it!", he cried and kicked the door wide open. Holding Amelia close to him, he ran off through the track field and into the forest. He refused to stop as the fear that Amelia might be dead set into his mind. After five minutes he slowed down, now knowing where he was in the forest.

He rested her against a tree and gently rubbed her face, "Amelia, can you hear me? Please, say something."

When she laid there lifeless, her eyes unmoving, he began to break down crying. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought the worst has happened. He brushed her hair and moved his fingers across her face, this maybe the last time he saw her again.

He whimpered, "No, you fool. You don't know how to cast that spell. You were not strong enough, but I…I…am sorry…I should…have told you. I…failed you."

He nuzzled up to her hair where his tears fell. Then he started to feel her awaken, he pulled back to see her eyes open.

"No…Brother. I failed…you." She said, struggling to smile.

He hugged her happily that she was alive, "Don't cast that spell again. You needed to siphon enough energy first like I did with that brown-haired boy the other day."

She said into his ear, "His name is Ulrich and don't worry, I won't ever cast that spell again."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he asked, "Okay, now that I know you are all right , do you want me to drop you off at class or…"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure, can you stand?"

After seeing her struggle, it became obvious that she didn't have enough strength to stand just yet. He scooped her into his arms and with a heave, she was lifted off the ground. Though he was stronger physically than the normal man, he still kept his pace as careful as possible for he was so glad that his sister had not been harmed, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Smiling, she nuzzled against his chest.

"Oh, Brother. I have a date tonight."

He shouted, "What? But, you can't get involved with anyone."

"He seems like a nice guy and funny, too. Please, Brother, I have always done what you said, so trust me to do this one time."

Looking into her puppy dog eyes, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument, "Fine. What's the boy's name? I need to know it after all."

"His name is Odd…Odd Della Robia."

"Okay, but if he does something to you…"

"He won't, he is harmless. Besides I have my spells if I need them."

"Yes I know, but if he does something to you, then he is getting the claws."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Yumi and Ulrich have their talk as Aelita nags Jeremy about the program. Amelia and Derrick spend the day having some fun. That night, Odd and Amelia are on their date.**


	5. The Date

**Author's Note:** I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Chapter Five – The Date

Aelita was impatient as she waited for the results of the letter. Jeremy wasn't yet finished with the translation program and it is now lunchtime. Before she went to the cafeteria, she went to Jeremy's room to get some answers. He was just locking his door when she approached him.

"Oh, Aelita, I am so sorry. But the program isn't finished yet, I need more time on it."

"I thought you could get it done by the end of first period."

"I didn't realize how bad those words were written. But don't worry, I will get it done sometime tonight."

"When? It is important for me to know."

"I don't know, it shouldn't be too late in the evening."

"I just found out that Odd is going on a date with my roommate at eight. Can you get it done by then?"

"I am sorry, I can't tell you that for certain, but I will try."

She exhaled deeply, "Thank you, Jeremy. This is all I ask."

"You're welcome, Aelita. By the way, why are you concerned about your new roommate?"

"I don't know, but yesterday was too strange for I have complete blanks in my memory and the thing with Sissi as well."

"Oh, I heard it from Odd. That does sound strange. We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

Aelita snapped her fingers, "Wait, her eyes. I remember they shimmered just before Sissi acted strange."

Jeremy rubbed his chin, "It could be possible that Amelia is the one directly responsible for that, but how did she do it?"

"Hopefully that letter can tell us more when it's translated."

"I hope so, Aelita."

* * *

The five friends gathered in the lunchroom and sat at their usual table by the window where they enjoyed lunch. Aelita who was prowling for Amelia noticed she wasn't there. In fact, she hasn't been seen by anyone all day.

Noticing the silence, Ulrich said, "Did you hear what happened to Jim today?"

Yumi said, "Yeah, it was really weird. I heard your class found him unconscious and he had no idea why he was there."

"Completely true, but you know Jim…"

"He'd rather not talk about it." They said in unison and laughed.

Though the laugh was needed, Aelita couldn't stop but think this through.

She whispered to Jeremy, "Don't you think all these strange things have occurred since yesterday started."

Jeremy turned to her, whispering, "Not again with Amelia. Maybe this is all just coincidence?"

"The super scan didn't detect XANA, we found a strange letter in her personal belongings, and nothing this strange has happened at Kadic before she arrived…with the possible exception of the zombie attack."

"So, you think it is Amelia?" Odd said, who had listened in on their conversation. Now that the whole group was looking at them, Aelita confessed her findings to them, but Odd shrugged this off.

"Oh, come on, Odd. You have to admit that I am right."

"Aelita, you think you are always right. Can the cute girl I like for once get our group's approval? Jeez, I am not hungry anymore. I'm outta here."

Aelita knew she was to blame for this. She stood up to follow him, but the group stopped her for he needed some alone time to sort this out. Aelita reluctantly sat in her seat crossing her arms. Soon lunch was finished, Yumi and Ulrich broke from the group to have their little talk.

Ulrich's stomach lurched for he had feared this moment since Odd told him. His stomach turned once again when he saw the bench came into view. He sat down feeling a little better as Yumi leaned over the back of the bench.

Trying to calm his stomach, he started to speak, "So, Yumi. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know if there was something wrong. You have been avoiding me lately and I want to know if you don't like me as a friend?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, I do. I was just giving you some space, I thought you might need it."

"Ulrich? What is this really about?"

"I think you know what." He said looking straight into her eyes.

She sighed sadly, "Ulrich, I am sorry, but I don't think we are ready for that sort of relationship."

Ulrich stood up putting his hands in his pockets, "I'm done. See you later, Yumi."

"Ulrich, wait!"

It was too late, he kept walking without changing his pace at all. He didn't want to listen to anything she had to say right now and she knew this.

She sighed and looked to the ground, "How can this day get any worse?"

A black gauntlet clasped over her mouth and she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She struggled, but to no avail as his strength proved unyielding. She then yelled to Ulrich, but the hand muffled all noise. She saw the black demonic-shaped helmet lean over her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear that made her eyes flutter and she fell asleep.

"Oh, I think I've got an idea." He said answering her question. With her in tow, he dashed away laughing maniacally all the while.

* * *

"So tell me about this Odd?" Derrick asked and licked his ice cream. 

"Oh, he is kind of cute. He is about my height and has spiky blonde hair with a small spot of purple. It looks a little weird, but it actually works for him. He has a great sense of humor and thinks his jokes are funny."

"Did you use another mind reader?"

She smiled knowing she's caught, "Maybe…"

He shook his head, "Anyway. You know that you can't get attached."

She shook her arms in frustration, "I know…it is just so hard. I want to enjoy being normal."

He fell on one knee looking to her at eye level, he rubbed her cheek of a small piece of ice cream that stuck to her face, "We will be…eventually."

She started to cry, "But I want to so bad. I just want…"

"You know what we do. We research, lay low, and move on. Enjoy this date for I fear we have to move again and soon."

She frowned, but knew he was right. He finished his ice cream and asked what she wanted to do next. She smiled and told him that going to a movie would be great. So he held her hand and they went to a movie theater. They spent the whole day together having fun before she had to go back to Kadic and prepare for her date.

* * *

Ulrich still had his hands in his pockets as he walked to the one place he went when he needed some time to think…the forest. He knew these woods almost as he knew all the rules and moves of soccer. However he went deeper into the forest than he usually did.

"That Yumi. She was the one who wanted us to be closer from the beginning and now she just calls it off. Well I know some of it is my fault and maybe I should make it up to her somehow. But then again…"

Before he could continue the thought, a cold wind blew across him sending shivers up his spine. The certainty he felt in other parts of the forest fell away as the air started to become cold for he could see his breath. Looking into the forest ahead, there seemed to be a shadow that was enveloping toward him. Words of an unknown language were chanted through the air sending more chills up his spine. The shadow drew closer and he felt tired all of a sudden and in need of catching his breath. He staggered as the earth beneath his feet seemed to tilt giving him the sense of vertigo. This sense grew stronger every inch the shadow got closer before he was overwhelmed by fear and ran away back to the academy.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Aelita kept hounding Jeremy about the program for he was still not finished. Odd was the only one in the group that was happy as he readied himself for the date tonight. He emerged from his and Ulrich's room at 7:55 PM heading for Aelita and Amelia's room. When he walked to the girl's dormitory, he saw Aelita blocking his way with her arms crossed.

"Uh, Aelita? Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

"I don't want you to go on this date with Amelia."

"But she is your roommate, right? Why don't you like her?"

"I don't know, but every intuition I have tells me that girl is trouble."

"Well, my intuitions tell me that girl is good looking and wants to go out with me."

"I am not joking, Odd. Please don't go, I feel something bad will happen if you do."

"Chill, Aelita. I will be fine, come on she is one girl. How much trouble can she be?"

He walked passed her and waited by their room door where Amelia emerged with a blue dress smiling at the spiky blonde gentleman. Wrapping an arm around his, they walked to the place where they would be going on their date.

Ten minutes had passed and Aelita couldn't stop worrying. So much so fast, she couldn't stand it. She leaned against the wall hoping her friend will be all right. Then a hand rubbed her shoulder, she looked over at Jeremy who was excited.

"Aelita, I am finally finished. Sorry I took so long, but I uncovered what was written on the letter."

"What is it?"

"Sorry, you have to see this for yourself."

* * *

Odd had taken Amelia out to a small Italian restaurant where he took all his dates. He came here mainly for the good food, the romantic atmosphere was a bonus. Being a gentleman, they had an outside table and dined by candle light. He ordered them spaghetti with meatballs. As they waited, they began to talk.

"So Odd, do you have any special hobbies?"

"Well, I like to skateboard, read once an ice age, hang with my friends, and enjoy the presence of a lovely lady, you?"

"Me? I am a traveler, I like running and seeing new places. I am just simple I guess."

"No, that's perfect. You know who you are and it's wonderful. So what's your favorite food?"

"Pizza.", they said in unison and laughed for a moment.

"Well, I am glad to see that doesn't change no matter who you ask."

"Okay, but tell me something."

"Shoot." Odd said gulping his drink.

She whispered, "What is your biggest secret?"

He spit out his cola that he had been enjoying all over the sidewalk. He sweated for a moment as the secret of the supercomputer, XANA, and Lyoko passed through his mind. But he calmly took a deep breath.

"I must ask why, madam?"

She refused to use a mind reader, wanting him to say the secret himself, "You tell me your secret and I will tell you mine."

"I don't know…"

"Please, Odd."

He had to think of something and fast or else the jig was up, "Ah, excuse me a moment. I have to…go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

He stood up and headed inside the restaurant.

She wanted to learn more about Aelita and her friends, but so far Odd has not been too much of a help. She leaned back in her chair, rolling her head back, and for once in a long while, she relaxed.

"Getting too comfortable, are we?" the raspy voice cried out to her.

Her eyes burst wide open and she stood from her seat, "No, not you. We haven't seen you in weeks."

The figure stood there in black full plate and his demonic helmet. The Ebon sword sheathed at his side. Just a glance at the blade made Amelia shiver in fear. She backed away from him slowly.

"Well, I was watching from a distance this time. Now you are coming with me."

"You will never get your hands on it! Brother will stop you."

"Right now, I have a higher prerogative."

The figure rushed her at a nearly unseen speed. Hoisting her with one arm, she was carried off into the night. Odd resurfaced at their table several moments later.

"I'm back and I'm ready to tell…Hey! Where did you go?"

When he realized that she didn't return after a moment, he figured that she must have ditched him. Feeling disappointed in himself, he put his hands in his pockets and began a long and depressing walk back to Kadic.

* * *

**In the next chapter, Aelita and Jeremy read the translated letter. The origins of Derrick, Amelia, and their gifts are revealed!**


	6. The Letter

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Six - The Letter

Jeremy and Aelita were in his room as he typed on the screen. She was standing over his shoulder watching every line of code.

"Here it is. I couldn't believe it when I read it."

A screen popped up on the monitor. Aelita leaned more on his shoulder bringing herself closer to read it. The letter read:

"My name is Derrick Sheraton. He or she who has found this book now bears a grave responsibility. First, you must know the history that is behind this book as it was passed to us, it will now be passed to you. The story starts a thousand years ago during the tenth century when King Arthur and Camelot were still alive in the world of men. Everyone knows about Arthur, Camelot, and Merlin. These names have been known to mankind for the past ten centuries, however their stories were never fully told."

Aelita said, "Wait, the Arthurian legends are true?"

"Yes, Aelita. We studied them a few months ago."

"Continue the story, Jeremy."

"Merlin had a whole library of spellbooks that was known throughout the world. However he would not share his knowledge for mankind was too young in its maturity to wield such power. But after much convincing by Arthur, he took on an apprentice. The apprentice's name was Morgan La Fay. Her name is known throughout the world as well. She was the best student Merlin could ever wish for. But as her power in magic increased, so did her thirst for political power. She gathered an army of the foulest creatures in existence: Orcs, Gnolls, Kobolds, and Ogres."

"Wait, they existed too?"

"I guess so."

"Though these beasts brought great resistance against Arthur's armies, there was none more feared than Mordred. Being Morgan's son, she had gifted him with strength and speed not known before by men. He stood alone killing whole scores of Arthur's men, a nearly unstoppable force on the battlefield. However when Merlin had defeated Morgan in a magical duel, Mordred's power began to wane. The mother, knowing her son was weakening, cast one final spell. The spell bound Mordred's soul eternally to his body. Morgan La Fay was defeated and Camelot lay in ruins. With King Arthur dead, Merlin found himself without a king for all mankind and so, disappeared into hiding. The rest of Arthur's men chased the monstrous races into extinction."

"Hmm…interesting."

"Wait, it gets better."

"Merlin's spellbooks were destroyed in the fire that ravaged Camelot. With the books burnt and the knowledge in cinders, magic disappeared from the world. However this was not true, one spellbook of Merlin's had escaped the flame. This book was known as the 'Septurim Arcanium', it is the book this note was placed in. Being the only book that contained magical spells, it was hidden away by Christian monks fearing that evil hands would find the book. They were wise to do so because there was still one being who hunted for this book, Mordred."

"But I thought…"

"No, wait. It's coming."

"Since the final spell had bound his soul eternally to his body, the dark prince never died. However there was one flaw about his spell, which few actually know. Though he is immortal, the spell is insufficient to sustain his body. He continued to age until he rotted away becoming the skeleton hidden behind his dark armor."

Aelita felt revolted, "Yuck! That's disgusting."

"Now that the history has been told, our story begins. For centuries, the dark prince Mordred searched for the Septurim Arcanium. Since the book wasn't activated by a spell being cast, he could not sense its magic. That all changed about five years ago when an archaeologist discovered the book in a castle ruins of a forgotten north Scottish shore. Believing he could say the delicate words needed to cast the spells, he tried casting a summoning spell. However the book wasn't written from top to bottom, left page to right page. It was written left to right, top of the two pages to bottom of the two pages. So he cast two half-summoning spells and not a complete one. With such volatile energies being cast, the area suffered a catastrophic explosion as two half beings were summoned to our world: a half of a demon, and a half of an angel. They writhed in pain for they were not whole. They flew in agony through the sky searching for a way to end their suffering. Their only choice was to fuse with a host body."

Aelita gasped, "So that means…"

"Yes, but keep reading."

"The half angel fused with a young thirteen year-old girl known as Amelia Warren. She was the middle child in a rich southern family whose wealth came from the slave trade centuries ago. When she fused with the celestial being, it was in the middle of her birthday party. Without any control of the awesome power she was just given, her family grew afraid of her. A week later, they disowned her and she was forced into the street as a vagrant. Her family hasn't spoken to her since."

"How awful."

"A real tragedy, Aelita."

"The half demon fused with me, a young nineteen year-old boy known as Derrick Sheraton. My life started in New York City and it began in abandonment. It started with my parents dropping me off at the orphanage where I escaped at age nine. The horrors of the street plagued my mind and body. At age twelve, I turned to drugs to ease my suffering. However seven years of drugs and alcohol caused my body to be as weak as a rag doll. I worked at a dead end job to pay for my habits, I hated this life for it had no purpose. But after I fused with it, my body regained its strength and grew tenfold. The power surged through my body and I moved at speeds I never knew I could do before."

"However much fun I enjoyed, I still didn't have a purpose and I started to depress once more. Then I felt something starting to nag at my mind as if it was telling me to go somewhere. I headed south following wherever I felt to go. After several days moving like the wind, I found this sweet girl who was glowing white. My mind told me that this is what I was sent to seek. I never met anyone like her before, so sweet, so innocent. She was my purpose in life. We are brother and sister, not in blood, but in our bond. Once we were united, our journey began."

"The Essence of Merlin appeared before us in a flash of blue light. He told us about the history, about the Septurim Arcanium, about Mordred, and about our newfound powers. He guided us step-by-step leading us to the northern Scottish shore, here is where we met Mordred and fought him. His blade is cursed with a powerful enchantment, if someone is struck with the blade, their life force is slowly drained from their body until they are nothing more than a withered husk. The process takes five minutes and is incredibly painful. Only one potion exists to counter its effects, we carry several vials on our person at all times. Despite his magic sword, we defeated him and went into hiding. When the book was in our possession, the Essence of Merlin passed on knowing we needed no further help. So we kept hidden staying for a few weeks at a time in a single place before moving on. But no matter what happens, the Septurim Arcanium must not fall into Mordred's hands. With that book, he could cast a spell to resurrect his mother and she will make him human once more and bring about a second dark age. It will be the end of the world as we know it."

The letter ended there. After they were done reading it, they were surprised. Jeremy turned to Aelita, who took a step back and sat on the bed.

"I would never have guessed."

"Yeah, me too. After I read it through, I did some digging about some of what was written and I found some interesting news articles that prove what he says."

Various newspaper headlines appeared on his screen in several different windows. Aelita stood by his side and leaned over to read the type more clearly.

"Professor of Archaeology at the University of Scotland, Rufus Clander, has been missing for two weeks after announcing his latest expedition to explore the northern Scottish coast in search of artifacts from previous ages in Scotland's history. Though police have been dispatched to search for the missing professor, they have not found any evidence of the professor or his whereabouts. Interesting, this was from five years ago."

Jeremy smiled, "Exactly and here are some more articles. This one happened nine weeks later in Sweden and is about a sudden fissure of lava that suddenly shot out of the earth where eyewitnesses saw three people fighting using strange powers. Though, such a claim was later discredited as impossible. Another bizarre event happened eight weeks later in Prague with a display of shimmering light that was explained as Aurora Borealis appearing unexpectedly for a very short duration of time. Same thing, three people fighting and later discredited. Again six weeks later in Morocco, again eleven weeks in Argentina, and so forth."

"Now they are here."

"Unfortunately, I just hope that…"

His thought was interrupted when Ulrich and Odd opened their door. Odd was looking depressed and Ulrich was looking worried. Aelita rushed to them as Jeremy swiveled in his chair.

"Odd, what happened?"

"She ditched me. This is the first time a girl has ditched me on a date."

Aelita placed her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I bet she has a reason for ditching you."

Jeremy laughed, "But there is a first time for everything."

Aelita looked back and glared deeply into his eyes causing him to stop. He told him about the date and what she said about her secret. Then, Aelita and Jeremy filled him in on what they learned.

"Really? Amelia is half-angel?"

"Well, not really. She has been infused with half an angel. This is all very strange, but evidently it proves all the events happening over the past two days."

Ulrich took out his cell phone and called Yumi, but he got her voice mail again.

"Ulrich, what's the matter?' Aelita asked looking at his worrying.

"Yumi, she hasn't returned any of my calls. This just doesn't seem like her."

"I heard you two needed to talk. I take it didn't go so well."

"You could say that. We've been like this a couple times before, but she always left messages. This time she left none."

Jeremy smiled, "Don't worry about it, Ulrich. You and her will be back to playing the same old game again and everything will be back to normal."

As if the universe was on cue, the door burst open and Derrick looked at the four teenagers with his red eyes glaring passed the darkness that covered his face. He scanned the room and remembered Odd from the conversation over ice cream. He walked up to the spiky haired teenager.

Grabbing his collar with one hand, he threw him up against the wall, shouting, "What have you done with my sister?"

* * *

**In the next chapter, the two groups join forces as they track down Mordred and their friends. **


	7. Two Stories Become One

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko...you know this by now.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Two Stories Become One

Everyone was taken back by the stranger who burst into Jeremy's room unannounced and pinned Odd up against the wall. Aelita wanted to scream, but it would alert Jim to finding out a girl was in the boys' dormitory. Ulrich rushed toward Derrick and grabbed his left arm trying to bring it down, but he was pushed off and slammed against the wall. Jeremy, however had a better solution, stood up and walked over to Derrick.

"You're Derrick Sheraton, aren't you?"

He was pulled out of his angry reverie, the red glow disappeared from his eyes. After lowering Odd back down to the floor, he turned to Jeremy.

"How do you know my name?"

Jeremy turned his attention to the screen. Derrick leant over to see what was displayed. He saw his translated letter and smiled.

"I wrote this soon after we got the Septurim Arcanium. That was when we didn't fully understand our powers…wait. Do any of you know where Amelia is?"

Odd shook his head, "We were on our date and I went to the restroom. But when I got back, she was gone."

Derrick snapped, "But someone has to know where she…" He stopped when his brow tightened. He turned to the door and fast walked into the hall. The group was following him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have just sensed a spell that Mordred has cast. It was a very powerful spell, so it was easy to detect. I just hope that Amelia isn't…we have to hurry."

"You don't mind us tagging along?"

"Do whatever you want, but this is my fight and no one else's."

Aelita spoke up, "Then we will follow you. I have a feeling if we find Amelia, we may find Yumi."

"How would you know that?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling."

Derrick scuffed, "Fine, just don't get in my way."

"Very well."

* * *

In a dank room some distance away, Yumi was writhing in pain as a purple aura surrounded her body. She wished she could get away, but her wrists and ankles have been tied tightly by rope against a wooden torture rack. Mordred, who had his hand shot out toward her, was casting a spell that illuminated his hand in the same aura as Yumi.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Amelia screamed for she recognized the spell for it was cast on her many months ago.

Mordred smirked behind his helmet and looked at her, "Your brother better hurry or you're next."

His fun was interrupted by Yumi screaming one last time at the top of her lungs. Then her body fell limp hanging against the restraints, her eyes closed. Mordred cackled madly knowing that his spell was complete. The purple aura encasing Yumi shrank to the front of her chest, then a small gem seemed to squirm out of her body harmlessly. The aura encased this gem and floated into Mordred's hand. He clasped it and put it in his left belt pouch. A wave of fear washed over Amelia as she realized what has happened.

Mordred smiling unseen, he slowly walked up to Amelia savoring each step that he took as the look of fear expanded on her face. He raised his hand preparing to cast the spell once more and Amelia struggled against the restraints with as much strength as she could muster, but they refused to budge.

"Brother, help me." She whimpered softly.

Mordred began muttering the words of arcane needed to cast the spell. Amelia squealed readying for the pain she was about to experience. She closed her eyes expecting the worst.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Derrick telepathically whispered.

She smiled as the locked door flew across the room. Mordred had only enough time to look at it before it slammed into him causing his spell to fizzle. Derrick dashed across the room at top speed and jumped through the air. He stuck his legs out and dropped hard on the door causing it to shatter into a dozen pieces as his kick went through to Mordred, the ground beneath him gave way and they fell into the sewers below. The others snuck into the room while hearing the battle happening below them.

Odd helped Amelia out of her restraints, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but she isn't."

She pointed at Yumi and they saw Ulrich holding her closely as tears fell from his eyes. He tried to shake her gently in an effort to wake her up, but to no avail.

Amelia sighed, "It is no use. She has been inflicted by a soul entrapment spell. Her body is here, but her soul has been displaced."

Ulrich's brow tightened as anger coursed through him, "Where did he put it?"

"He put it in his left belt pouch, why?"

Ulrich sped off and jumped down the hole chasing the two combatants. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was too late. Amelia looked down the hole and saw only darkness and hearing the clashing of steel on stone.

"I have to help my Brother and your friend." She said.

She went for the hole, but was stopped by a tug on her arm. It was Odd looking concerned.

"Odd, you have to let me go. Get Yumi out of here."

"But he'll hurt you."

"I've fought him before and I've fought him alone at times. I know how to combat Mordred, so please let me go."

Odd tightened his grip, "But I…"

She relaxed and sighed, "Odd, please. I am the only one who can help your friend. I am the only one Derrick won't hurt when he is enraged. That is why he took the battle far away from here. Please…for Ulrich."

He knew that he couldn't win, so he let her go and she jumped into the dark abyss below. Odd sighed once more and turned to his friends.

Aelita said, "Odd, help us move Yumi to a safer place."

"Okay."

* * *

Derrick dodged another blow from Mordred's Ebon Sword. He was already undergoing the effects of his rage: his eyes were glowing red, his teeth were fanged, and his nails were clawed. He let out a bestial roar and the sword came within inches of his face. Derrick lunged forward and clawed him several times across the helmet doing some damage. The battle progressed in this fashion without an end in sight.

Ulrich skulked his way through the darkness. He couldn't see anything except when Mordred's Ebon Sword struck the stone wall causing sparks that produced a quick flash of light. Keeping as quiet as possible, he snuck his way toward the battle. Though, he didn't have to due to all the noise the two combatants are making. He waited for the right moment to jump in knowing it was dangerous to do so otherwise.

The moment came when Derrick slammed Mordred into the wall near him. As Mordred's body slid down toward the floor, Ulrich jumped in and felt his left belt pouch. He unclasped it quickly and gripped the soul gem in his hand.

"This must be what Amelia meant."

When he pulled it out, the shiny purple aura illuminated the hallway. Mordred locked eyes with Ulrich causing the young teenager to shout and inch away, but not far enough to avoid being stabbed by the Ebon Sword. He let out a loud scream and collapsed on the ground as Mordred rose back to his feet. Ulrich saw the wound turning his skin and clothes black, his shoulder felt like it was on fire. With this pain, he found him unable to move and looked at Mordred preparing the final blow.

Mordred raised his right arm high into the air and swung the sword down. But a small shimmer of light flew through the air at a rapid speed piercing his right shoulder stopping the attack. Ulrich opened his eyes slowly wondering why he isn't dead, then Amelia gripped under his shoulders and dragged him from the battle. Mordred tried to pursue, but Derrick rushed into him from behind and threw him hard to the ground.

As the other two fought, Amelia sitting on both knees, saw Ulrich had the soul gem in his hand and he was wounded. Acting on instinct, she threw her left leg forward and raised her skirt. A medical pouch was wrapped around her thigh, she removed a vial from it and poured its contents on the wound. Ulrich didn't notice any of this because of the searing pain, but before he could see under her gown, she pulled it back down. The blackness faded from the wound and his clothes. With the pain gone, he could focus his thoughts once again. Amelia stood up helping him to his feet.

"What happened?"

"No time, we have to hurry and get back to the surface right away." Amelia threw one of his arms over her shoulders and helped him walk into the darkness.

* * *

Derrick dodged yet another blow from the Ebon Sword. So far, so good, but he was nowhere close to beating him.

"What is the matter, Mordred? You haven't laid a scratch on me yet."

"That is because I am not trying to kill you."

"Why is that?"

Mordred cackled, "Look behind you."

Derrick peered over his shoulder to see the darkness. He was going to shrug his comment off, but then the darkness flickered with static. Normal darkness didn't do that, but then what was it?

Before an answer could come to him, the specter engulfed Derrick. His eyes glowed a furious red as he fought against the possession. After several moments, the fight was over and his arms lowered to his side. Mordred smiled sensing the specter had won the battle. The possessed Derrick straightened up and turned to his partner.

"Good Job, Mordred. You distracted him long enough for my specter to come and possess him. Bravo!"

"As long as I can get rid of the book's two guardians, I don't care. Now use this 'beast's' powers to your heart's content. I, however, am going to secure my prize."

"Very well, I will finally be done with those bothersome children. They stood in the way of my plans for far too long."

With that said, XANA moved his new possessed minion down the tunnel heading back to the room and Mordred casts a spell making him vanish in a ray of shadow.

* * *

**The next chapter gets interesting as XANA pursues our heroes and Mordred draws closer to the object of his obsession. But will they be able to stop XANA and Mordred before it is too late? Read more to find out.  
**


	8. Demon Versus Angel

**Sorry for the long delay, but I was in a two month class that required most of my attention. Anyway, here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Demon Versus Angel

Amelia held Ulrich's wrist as she led them down the tunnel. She knew it wasn't far back to the hole Derrick made. She used the light of the soul gem's aura to guide them down the hall. When they got to it, the hole was too high for them to jump through. Amelia wondered how to go about it when she heard the noise of someone getting closer. She turned to see who was following them. To her relief, it was her brother.

"Brother, there you are. So you defeated Mordred?"

Her brother prowled on all fours and acted like an untamed beast.

"Brother, what is wrong with you?"

Ulrich saw a glimpse of it, but it was enough to know. The symbol of XANA was reflected in his eyes.

"Amelia, your brother's possessed. Quick."

Her brother was about to pounce them, so she cast a quick spell. She lifted Ulrich as if he were a feather and flung him into the room above. He felt the air around him making him turn and slow down the throw, so he could land safely on his feet.

"Put the gem in her mouth, Ulrich. Put the gem…Ahhh!" was all she could say before being pounced on by Derrick.

Ulrich dashed away and pulled out his cell phone picking a random friend and dialing their number.

"Guys, where are you?"

Aelita spoke, "We are at the factory with Yumi."

"Good, I'll meet you guys there. I have what we need to bring her back."

"That's great."

"Yeah, but the demon guy is possessed by XANA."

"Not great."

"See you in a few minutes."

* * *

Amelia struggled against her brother, but he was on top of her and pinned her to the floor. Nevertheless, she twisted and turned with all her might. Her possessed brother cackled madly, growing fond of her valiant yet futile efforts of resistance.

"What do you want with us?"

"You and this being, nothing at all. I am holding my end of the bargain by getting you two out of the way."

"Why?"

"When I discovered the interesting fact about you three from reading the news articles on the internet and fansites, I had to find out more. So I predicted from the dates of the articles when you three would arrive in the area. I must say that I was accurate to a fault. So I delivered Mordred an incentive by promising I could get rid of you two. He came to the designated meeting place and we made our deal. You two were to be possessed by me and I would kill those in my way. He would be rid of those in his way and claim his oh so precious book."

She gasped in horror, "What? No! You shouldn't!"

"Well, I did and I've heard enough out of you."

With that, a second specter descended out of the shadows and engulfed Amelia. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one could hear as she was possessed.

* * *

Ulrich slid down the chain like Tarzan and landed on the cement floor below. He ran into the elevator and pushed the button. The door slid down and the elevator descended as he rested his back against the far wall to catch his breath. Soon enough, the door opened and he was in the control room seeing all his friends there. Aelita and Odd helped him to his feet.

They both looked at him, "Well? Where is it?"

He pulled out the soul gem from his pocket, "Here it is."

"What are we to do with it?"

"She said put it in her mouth."

He knelt down next to the lifeless body of Yumi. Tears welled up in him at the very sight of her. He opened her porcelain lips and slipped the soul gem inside. Closing her mouth, he hoped for the best.

Jeremy interrupted his wait, "Oh guys, we've got a problem."

Everyone gathered around him and he pointed to the screen. It displayed the surveillance cameras and number two spotted Derrick and Amelia crossing the bridge.

Ulrich sighed, "That can't be good."

Odd asked, "Why?"

He explained about the incident in the tunnel. While the group was soaking in this information, he turned his attention back to Yumi. She still hasn't moved or breathed. It didn't work. He slammed the ground breaking everyone out of their reverie.

"Come on, Yumi. You've got to come back." He said letting his tears fall.

Then the door opened, the group readied themselves for anything. Aelita stood behind Jeremy as he tried to put on the most valiant face he could muster. Odd stood by his side giving him some courage, but Ulrich refused to stand as he hugged Yumi, not wanting to let her go. The pair of possessed people looked through them. So far, XANA had been in complete control of both of them and it pleased him so. However when Amelia's eyes gazed on the still lifeless Yumi, her eyes began to tear.

"Yumi…?" she whimpered.

Derrick laughed maniacally, "Come on and let's enjoy ourselves."

She looked at her brother preparing to pounce once again, "Brother…? No, this isn't like you…"

"Ready? Time to die, you bothersome flies!"

This phrase broken his control over Amelia and she began casting a spell. Derrick pounced on the children who raised their arms in a vain effort to protect themselves. However just before the first swipe could be performed, Derrick smashed into an invisible wall. The kids looked up from behind their protection to see him flying back hitting the far wall, sliding down until he got to his feet.

"What did you do that for?" Derrick shouted.

She didn't reply as she noticed the elevator was still open. She lowered her force field and kept attacking him with small force spells to keep him along one wall. She shouted, "I'll take care of him. You guys, get out of here."

Without a single word of argument, Ulrich and Odd hoisted Yumi over their shoulders and called the elevator. There was only one place left to turn…Kadic.

Hurrying their way to the academy, they were expecting anything since Mordred was on the loose and no telling if XANA had anything planned for them still. But luckily, their journey was uneventful. They hid in Jeremy's room for it was the only place he had remote access to the factory's surveillance camera and it had a clean bed to place the soulless Yumi. Ulrich didn't leave her side, he brushed her hair wondering why her soul hasn't returned to her. The gem was in her mouth and yet…nothing. Was Amelia mistaken or was there something that he overlooked? Whatever the reason would have to wait, He turned his attention back to the group after Aelita let out a gasp.

Looking into the computer screen, he saw the battle had escalated onto the factory floor. Amelia casting defensive spells as Derrick cast attacking ones. However XANA's lack of magical prowess clearly gave Amelia the edge for each one of her offensive strikes landed where she wanted them to. Derrick flew against a control panel and the lights lit up with the machines performing their normal routines. Amelia hoped that he would stay down, but XANA was not yet done with his puppet and so he rose.

The battle was exhausting for Amelia. All the spells she cast was depleting her life energies and soon she would be unable to move, much less cast. XANA had nearly limitless energy in this state and so wasn't exhausted. Using this advantage, he cast a spell that hit her square in the chest. Without the means to dodge or cast, she fell unconscious on a moving conveyor belt.

XANA moved closer savoring this moment. The many mechanical arms of the assembly line stab at the conveyor belt as if waiting to tear into Amelia's flesh. XANA was glad for with her out of the way, he could exact his revenge without any obstacles. This thought triggered Derrick to react. He saw Amelia helpless on the belt without any way of being saved. He remembered the whole scene of rushing in the forest with her in his arms fearing she died. The belt brought her closer to the waiting arms as they stabbed again and again into the rubber. XANA could sense his control was weakening, he poured more energy into him in hopes of controlling him. But with Amelia in such danger, he fought against the possession with the whole of his heart.

Seconds before she was dragged into the arms, he was free and dove toward her. His aim was perfect as he laid on top of his sister. Using himself as a shield, he protected her as they dropped down. He screamed in pain each time an arm pierced through his body, but it didn't matter for he was fulfilling his role. Amelia awoke to see him smiling down at her, though he was still hurt from the wounds. She panicked because if this wasn't going to end soon, then it will cost him his life. Using whatever strength she had left, she threw them both off the conveyor belt. He grunted as he broke one of the arms on the way down. She rolled off him when he hit the ground.

Derrick felt the extent of his wounds, but he saw Amelia helpless on the floor giving him the strength to rise. He hobbled over to his sister and fell on his knees when he reached her side.

"Amelia, are you okay?"

"I am shaken, Brother. But I am glad to see you are back with us."

"Yeah, I am glad as well to see you are all right. Can you tell us why we were possessed in such a fashion?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember anything before the possession and the words came to her mind, "_and claim his oh so precious book_." She gasped in horror reliving the feelings she felt the first time she heard these words, "Brother, we have a problem."

* * *

Mordred walked deep into the forest feeling his long awaited desire has been fulfilled. Cackling madly, he approached the enveloping shadow that stood out even at night. Waving his hand and chanting a few dark words, the shadow dispersed and allowed him entry into the deepest parts of the forest. Looking down at his hands, he cackled once more as the Septurim Arcanium's golden designs reflected in the moonlight.

"At last…at long last, mother will return to this world."

* * *

**In the next chapter, the two groups rejoin to find Mordred as he is close to making his thousand year-old ambition and is XANA done for now?**


	9. Darkness Descends

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine - Darkness Descends  


"Yumi? Yumi…please wake up." Ulrich sobbed. He hasn't left her side since he turned away from the computer screen. Aelita and Odd, fearing the worst, shed tears as well. Jeremy saw Derrick and Amelia were free from their possession, so began a program to see if XANA was still around.

Odd stood behind his best friend and rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry, I know she will be back with us soon."

"How do…you know?"

"Because I know that Yumi will never give up, she will find a way back into her body."

"Come on, Odd, face it. If Yumi would be back with us, she would have done so by now."

"Odd is right, Ulrich. You have to keep positive, Yumi will return."

Jeremy turned to the huddled group, "I know what you are doing is important, but I am trying to concentrate here. It is not easy to track XANA without the supercomputer. Heck it took me a month to get the cameras to work again."

"Sorry, Jeremy." Odd and Aelita said.

"Well, I am almost done tracking him…and there. It seems our friend XANA has run away like he usually does when he is defeated."

Aelita stood by her boyfriend's side and gazed at his results, "Well with that said and done, what should we do now?"

Ulrich spoke up, "We should look for a way to restore Yumi."

Jeremy rubbed his chin, "There might be a way to use the scanners to restore her, but it would be tricky with the supercomputer deleted and all."

Aelita snapped her fingers, "Maybe Derrick and Amelia know something. They seem to know a lot more about magic than we do."

Jeremy looked back at the surveillance camera screens, "They disappeared from my screens. I wish there was a way we could contact them."

Just then, the door opened and Amelia was holding up Derrick who has nearly collapsed on the ground. Ulrich walked up to the pair as Amelia found a seat for Derrick.

"Amelia, I can't seem to get Yumi back. I don't know what to do."

She looked at him, "Wait! You put the gem in her mouth, right?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work. Could you give it a try?"

She walked over with Ulrich watching over her shoulder. Opening her lips, she saw the gem shining radiant in her mouth. She closed her mouth and raised her chin forcing her to swallow. A few seconds later, Yumi yawned and stretched out her arms. The first sight she caught was Ulrich looking down at her as tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" He said wiping away his tears of joy.

"I feel a little weird, but I'll be okay."

Amelia smiled, "Good to have you back."

Ulrich turned to her, "We would have had her back sooner if you were a little clearer."

"Sorry, I thought you would have figured it out."

"How hard is it to say, 'Put the gem in her mouth…_and swallow_.' That doesn't seem hard to me."

"I apologize again, but it is hard to think when a large beast is bearing down on you. No offense, Brother."

He strained in his seat, "None taken, but we need to focus now. We know that Mordred is in possession of the Septurim Arcanium. He is going to resurrect Morgan and he will do it as soon as he can."

Jeremy asked, "What's stopping him if he has the book, then he can cast the spell."

Seeing her brother struggle in his chair, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't. I'll answer this one. The terms of the resurrection spell dictates the spell be cast in a place where there is a strong connection with the person to be resurrected. The only places are altars known as the Shrines of Morgan Le Fay. But we don't know where all of them are for they are scattered all across Europe."

"Is it possible to find them using the internet?"

Derrick shook his head, "No, we've tried that already several weeks ago. But we know that Morgan liked to hide her shrines from the preying eyes of other people, they would be hidden in mountain caves or in the deepest parts of a forest. Have any of you experienced something that was out of place from the norm?"

Everyone shook their head except for Ulrich.

"Thought it was my imagination, but earlier today I was walking through the forest when I felt cold and a shadow began to come toward me. I thought it was exhaustion playing a trick on my mind, so I didn't mention it."

Derrick rubbed his chin, "That sounds like a shadow guardian. So, the Shrine is closer than we thought. It is time we get going."

"Right, Brother."

The siblings started to leave. Aelita quickly ran up to their side, "What should we do?"

"Nothing, you'll get in the way." Derrick replied bluntly.

"But if you say this is important than we should work together."

Derrick stopped to look at her, "Look, we have magic and he has magic. Do you see the lack of ability that you and your friends possess?"

Amelia stepped in between them, "Brother, they may be able to help us. Besides we could use it for a change."

"Amelia…"

"Brother, I will not argue this with you for we are running out of time."

He knew she was right, every second they were standing there bickering was one more second that Morgan could be resurrected.

"Fine, so I take it you have a plan, Sister?"

"Right, here is my idea."

Mordred stepped forth into a small clearing darkened by the shadow guardian as well as the night. The shrine was five tall rocks lined in a row with the tallest in the middle and the shortest at the ends. Strange artifacts hung down on the rocks and the tallest had a glyph scrawled in blood. The last part of the Shrine was a pedestal where the book was to be opened.

"A Shrine befitting of my mother, now it is time. Mother! Can you hear me? This night you will feel the cool touch of the earth and breath the reviving wind once more."

He placed the book on the pedestal and began to finger through the pages looking for the spell he needed to cast.

Ulrich was leading the others through the forest trying to recall where he had been. They had gotten turned around once in a while, but Ulrich felt he was getting closer. The main clue was the sudden shift in temperature, he knew he was really close.

"Okay, turn left at this tree here." He said pointing it out.

They all nodded and followed his lead. As they turned, Ulrich and his friends felt their blood beginning to freeze and rubbed their arms to keep warm. Derrick and Amelia were not cold because of their powers. Derrick stepped ahead of Ulrich gently pushed him back.

"You've done your part and now let us do ours. Stay behind us and if we fall, run."

Ulrich nodded as Amelia walked next to her brother. The group hung back waiting for the battle to begin. The shadow kept coming closer.

"Remember, Sister. Use your strongest spells and keep attacking until the shadow is completely extinguished."

"Yes, Brother."

The shadow lunged out to engulf them. Derrick slammed his fist to the ground, "Flame Fissure!" The ground in front of him split in two and kept cracking for several feet ahead until it suddenly stopped as lava shot up from the crack, burning the shadow causing it to writhe in pain as it shrunk.

Amelia shot her hand out with only her pointer and index fingers extended. She muttered some words under her breath and her fingertips glowed white. She swiped her fingers quickly across the air in front of her. This created a crescent ray of light, then she fired it at the shadow. It sliced through it like a razor blade and it writhed it pain once more.

Derrick's next spell wrapped his fists in flame and he charged the shadow. Pounding it mercilessly, the group could only watch as he unleashed his fury on it. Odd gulped glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that attack and he was sure the rest of them felt the same way. But the shadow fought back wrapping itself around Derrick's leg and he watched his leg vanish within the shadow.

"Amelia!"

She swiped her lit fingers creating another ray of light. This time firing it toward the part that bound Derrick's leg. Her aim was perfect as the shadow was weakened long enough for Derrick to yank his leg free. Jumping back to his sister's side, he prepared his next spell. However, he could see how weak she was. This was no surprise because she was still recovering from her last battle, so he had to end this quick.

He opened his trenchcoat and a shadow grew hiding his body. Eyes flickering a burning red, Hundreds of daggers shot out toward the shadow guardian. Each one that hit caused the guardian to writhe in pain and diminish in strength. With this barrage, the shadow guardian fell and disappeared. Amelia fell backwards into the arms of her new friends. Her brother ended his spell and was not in good shape either.

"Come on, Mordred is close. I can feel it."

"You two look exhausted, we should rest for a moment."

Derrick exploded, "No! We have had some close calls before, but never this close. We have to keep moving."

Amelia's eyes could barely stay open as she strained to speak, "He is right. We have to keep going…" She yawned before passing out.

Derrick looked at his sister, "Could you watch her for me?"

Aelita smiled, "Yes, we can. But why aren't you exhausted?"

"I am, but as long as my demon rage holds out, I can remain conscious. Ulrich, it is time for our part of the plan. But be careful for without Amelia, I can't support you well."

Ulrich only nodded before they ran off into the darker part of the forest. Aelita faintly smiled wishing them luck.

Mordred spoke darkly the words of the arcane as black smoke rose from the cauldron at the center of the altar. He gestured his hands according to the book's description on casting the spell. The wind turned foul as he continued to chant.

Ulrich and Derrick moved through the bushes gazing on the ritual.

"There is the book, Ulrich on the sacrificial altar. You know the rest of the plan."

Ulrich nodded and moved around the shrine. Dark clouds accumulated behind the altar as Mordred continued to speak. He knew that the spell was almost complete and his mother would embrace her son in her loving arms once again.

Her voice cried out to him in his mind, "Son…Son…can you hear me?"

"Yes, mother. You will be home soon."

Derrick was feeling weak, he knew his rage was wearing off. Unless he did something fast, Morgan would walk the earth once more.

Mordred almost whimpered, "Mother…"

"No!" Derrick shouted and burst forth fro hiding. Mordred turned to see him leaping toward the shrine. He bit his tongue hoping for a few more seconds. Derrick pounced on him clawing at his helmet. Mordred reached for his sword as the dark clouds began to flicker. Derrick shot up from his combatant to avoid the sword swing and landed some distance from the shrine. Mordred took a look at the dark clouds as he rushed to meet Derrick in battle.

Ulrich watched the battle closely waiting for the right opportunity to join and the time was now. He flanked the shrine as the two combatants were busy with each other. The book was easy to find, but the clouds didn't look promising.

"Piece of cake." He told himself as he clasped on the book. Then a pair of hands clasped around his head. They were soft, celestial, warm. He never felt such warmth in his life. The landscape changed from the dark, boding forest he was in to an autumn forest and a paved road during sunset. The leaves were falling and his parents stood before him with a smile on their faces. His father picked him up in his arms.

"We are proud of you, son."

His mother stroked his hair, "We love you, Ulrich."

He leaned his head on his father's shoulder as his parents drew close to him. This warmth he felt, the warmth he always wanted to feel, his dream was now realized.

A raspy voice echoed, "Child?"

Ulrich looked to the sky, "Who's there?"

"This is your dream, is it not?"

"To belong with my parents, to not see me as a failure, but a son…yes."

"Let me free, child and this will be yours."

Tears fell from his eyes, "Really?"

"With my power, anything is possible."

This seemed too good to be true, he found himself back in the shrine. His eyes were glowing a strange aura of purple. He looked at the book and they no longer seemed like marks on a page, but words that he could understand.

She whispered, "Read it, Child."

"Victa et resta mo lac…"

Aelita stopped Amelia from getting up, "No, you need to rest, Amelia."

"My brother needs me."

"They can take care of themselves, meanwhile we have to…" Aelita's words seemed to be drowned out as Amelia heard something else. She could hear the casting of the resurrection spell, "No!" She shouted.

Derrick heard her telepathic cries, He turned to the shrine to see Ulrich reading the words, "Damn it, kid."

He jumped away from Mordred and leapt toward the shrine. When he got there, he saw Morgan's hands sticking out of the dark clouds grasping Ulrich's head. He jumped onto the altar and kicked the book aside, then knelt down punching Ulrich in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Go back to hell, witch!"

"No! So close…" She screamed as the portal closed and the dark clouds dissipated along with her hands. He grabbed Ulrich and hoisted him over his shoulder. He turned in time to dodge Mordred's blow and he leapt for the book. With both Ulrich and book in hand, he ran as fast as he could out of the shrine and into the forest.

Mordred stepped out and slammed his sword into the dirt, "Damn it! One day…one day, mother will be free and rule over you all!"

Then he felt something wash over him, it was black and full of static, "What? What is happening? How could you betray me…"

The scepter possessed him, "Enough of your whining about mother, I grow tired of it."

The symbol of XANA burned red in his eyes, "This is not over!"

* * *

**Next chapter, well you can guess what will happen.**


	10. Extent of Power

**Author's Note: **I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

Chapter Ten – Extent of Power

"Ulrich? Ulrich! Are you okay?"

His eyes twitched as he regained consciousness, "What happened to me? My head feels like it was cracked open."

"You were under Morgan's control."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way she can possess someone if they willingly give themselves to her, she probably used your deepest desire to do so."

"Damn."

"Don't blame yourself, she has taken many under her control without much effort. The important thing is the resurrection has been stopped."

"Where are we?"

"We are running back to your friends as fast as I can carry you."

"And Mordred?"

"He is still back there at the Shrine. But I wouldn't worry, the book is back in safe hands."

Ulrich's cell phone rang and pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Yumi calling. He clicked the call button and brought the phone next to his ear.

"Hello, Yumi?"

"Ulrich, we are over at the factory. XANA has just activated a tower, tell us if you notice anything strange?"

"Besides the whole magic, demon, and angel strange?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Uh, Yumi. I think I know what his attack is."

The possessed Mordred ran alongside them as he unsheathed the Ebon Sword and threw the first strike. Breaking quickly, Derrick tripped over his feet and Ulrich flew free from his arms. They both tumbled along the ground as XANA slid to a halt. After a moment, Ulrich crashed into his greaves before his back met the ground. XANA smiled within as he raised the blade to rid himself of one enemy forever.

Glimmers of light flew through the air piercing the back of the possessed Mordred. He buckled over as Ulrich took this chance to roll away. Getting back to his feet, the teenager ran toward his rescuer. XANA looked over his shoulder to see Amelia standing there with her bow of light drawn back. He cursed her silently as he rose back up.

Amelia shrugged her head, "Go to your friends, Ulrich. They need you, we'll hold him off."

Ulrich nodded and ran toward the factory. Amelia closed her eyes and three arrows appeared against her bowstring as her eyes reopened. Derrick stood at the ready for now anything could happen. XANA smiled looking at Amelia and drew the sword up in a battle stance, then he winced in pain as he fell on one knee.

Amelia and Derrick lowered their guard, "What is happening, Brother?"

"It seems 'our friend' doesn't enjoy letting someone else have control."

Mordred shouted, "Get out of my head! … your body is mine now! … Darkness take you, damned virus! … It is pointless to resist, I am too strong!"

He lunged at Amelia who let her arrows fly, the three pierced through him, but he remained unfazed as he continued his charge. Amelia saw the blade swing down and she closed her eyes preparing for the worst. It didn't come as Derrick pinned XANA's arms from behind.

"Amelia, step back!"

She leapt backward with a single step and fired more arrows at XANA.

* * *

"Virtualization!" Jeremy shouted over the intercom. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita rendered slowly in mid-air and fell to the desert floor when fully virtual. Landing with perfect balance, they waited the short while for Jeremy to materialize their vehicles. The girls jumped on the Overwing with Yumi driving as Odd claimed his Overboard.

"The tower XANA has activated is forty degrees east of your position."

"Any monsters, Jeremy?"

"That's strange, there aren't any."

Yumi began issuing orders, "Okay everyone, be on your guard. Odd, flew above us and give supporting fire. Aelita, hold onto me."

They did as instructed and went their way to the activated tower.

Odd aimed back and forth ever on the alert for danger, "I don't like this...it feels too quiet."

The girls just nodded in agreement. They drew closer to the tower and still no monsters. Thanking their good fortune, they pressed on to the tower. Aelita walked inside as the other two guarded the tower. She rose up to the upper platform where the screen appeared before her. She stretched out her hand and touched the screen. After identifying her, she inputted the Lyoko Code.

* * *

XANA moved with deadly accuracy and almost slashing Derrick and Amelia once or twice. His thirst for magical power has made XANA even more dangerous than before.

"Come on, you pathetic beings! Is this all that you got?"

Then he fell to one knee, he felt his control over Mordred weaken and that meant a tower was deactivated, "Those damn kids!"

"Sister, what is going on?"

"I think our new friends are helping."

XANA rose back to his feet and glared at his opponents, "Fools! We are not done yet! I still have control over this body!"

"Brother, maybe we should…" She shrugged her head.

"Not yet, Amelia. There is no need for that right now."

"Okay, Brother."

* * *

"Jeremy? I don't think we thwarted the attack. I still feel pulsations."

"Hold on, Aelita. I will check…" He typed on the keyboard, "…you are right, XANA has two more active towers. Strange, I wonder why the super scanner didn't detect them before."

"But why would he need two more towers?"

"I can answer that." Ulrich said as the elevator doors opened.

Jeremy looked over his screen to see him, "Ah Ulrich, good timing."

"XANA has possessed Mordred. Derrick and Amelia are fighting him now."

"Okay so now, he is in control of a powerful magical villain. This must explain the three towers, each must be giving XANA the strength to possess him."

Aelita smiled, "Gotcha, Jeremy. We are on the way to the next tower, send Ulrich as fast as you can."

"He is on his way."

Ulrich nodded before heading to the scanner room.

The three Lyoko Warriors dived into the tower and traveled to the forest sector. When they emerged from the tower, Ulrich greeted them on his Overbike and they raced to the second tower.

* * *

Derrick removed a vial from his coat and poured the contents on his shoulder to remove the effects of the Ebon Sword. His movements were getting more careless and slower, he saw the same in Amelia. They were tired from all the battles they've had this day and he was straining the limits of his demon rage.

"So it seems you both have reached your limits." XANA boasted and then fell to one knee, "Damn…another tower gone. That's it!" His red eyes flickered, giving the orders to his troops.

After which he raised his gauntlet and flexed his hand causing spikes to stick out of the armor. He threw his fist back and Amelia winced in fear.

"Die, girl!" He shouted before throwing his fist toward her, "Spike Darts!"

All the spikes shot off the armor flying toward Amelia, "Brother!"

The black metal glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes widened as time seemed to slow, the fear of death grasped her firmly for she knew now was her time. Then the tail of a trenchcoat trailed in the wind blocking her view. The spikes sunk in with a sickening thud as Derrick screamed and fell on all fours.

"Brother!" She shouted crawling to his side, "You didn't have to…"

Tears fell from her eyes as he smiled with blood dripping down his chin, "I had to. You're my little sister after all."

"Brother, I…"

"Don't speak. You were right though, time to use it."

She nodded her head while crying.

"Give me some room, we need it if we are using our last resort."

* * *

**In the next chapter, it all comes down to this…the final tower and the last resort revealed. **


	11. The Last Resort

**Author's Note:** I do not own Code Lyoko, etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – The Last Resort

"Finished, Jeremy. The second tower is deactivated."

"Good job, Aelita. Head for the final tower, it is in the mountain sector."

"See you soon." She smiled and winked. He blushed deeply, thinking of the return kiss that he will receive after this is all over.

Minutes later, the group exited the way tower into the mountain sector. Aelita placed her hand just above her eyes as she scanned over the area looking for the third tower.

She smiled, "There it is, not too far."

A beeping noise echoed through the laboratory as Jeremy typed on his keyboard, "ah, guys. XANA has sent some friends your way."

Aelita looked to see three tarantulas guarding the tower.

"We were so close to a clear coast on Lyoko."

Ulrich drew his sword, "Don't worry, princess. That's why you have bodyguards."

The tarantulas spoke to one another. Their short conversation ended with two of them walking toward the group. Odd prepped a laser arrow and Yumi drew out her fans.

Ulrich dashed forward, "Super sprint!"

He ran toward his target in a serpentine pattern to avoid getting hit. He jumped into the air.

"Impa…" He was interrupted when he was hit with laser fire. He fell on his backside as continuing fire from the tarantulas made it difficult to defend in his prone position. Odd and Yumi ran forward hurrying to protect their friend. The tarantulas' aim was more precise as they were hit twice rushing to Ulrich's aid. They knew this was going to be a fight for their lives.

* * *

Amelia stepped back to give her brother the room they both needed to perform their last resort. XANA calculated the possibilities of their last resort and decided not to take chances. He ran brandishing his sword, but Amelia positioned her arms as if firing a bow. She aimed and charged the light arrow. She released it as it soared through the air, XANA was about to strike Derrick when he saw it and knew it was too late to do nothing about it. He was hit with the full force of the arrow and flew back several feet. 

"Thanks, Amelia. Are you ready?"

She lowered her arms to her sides, "Yes, brother."

He took a deep breath and brought his arms in front of him. Closing his eyes, he gripped his wrist with one hand as he focused his energy. Amelia brought her fingertips together as her hands formed a triangle, she too closed her eyes as she focused her energy.

Derrick looked within him and saw nothing but darkness, "Come on, I need to use it now." There was still darkness, "Damn it, come on, I need the energy." He saw a small flicker, which grew into a campfire, then it spread around him as he felt the hellfire raging into an inferno around him, "Yes, I got it."

Amelia also saw the darkness, but soon she felt a comforting breeze and she was surrounded by a beautiful lush field full of white flowers, "I got it."

Their eyes opened in unison. XANA began to stand as he looked upon his opponents, "What are they doing? Meditating in the midst of battle?"

Derrick started first, "Darkness of my heart sustain me for this is a gift from the Crimson Lord! Demon form!"

He slammed his fist to the ground and he was wrapped in a pillar of flame. The ground beneath his feet seemed to boil as the solid dirt turned into hot mud. The flames soon dispersed and Derrick stood before XANA, his body covered in thick red scales, his head was monstrous as he smiled with pointed black teeth and brought one of his claws in front of him as if daring XANA to charge. His one bat-like wing unfurled to its full span before relaxing back down.

Amelia said, "Oh the divine above, guide humanity towards a brighter future! Angel form!"

She spread out her arms and a circle of light appeared at her feet. It bore celestial runes that formed the symbol as light shined upward from it, bathing her in a blinding light. XANA had to cover his eyes once again and when his sight returned, Amelia was in a white glowing robe as her hair turned to white and her eyes shimmered with light.

"Brother…" Amelia's voice was different, it had sounded her voice echoed in a lofty manner, "…I shall fight him first. You summon Er'Kathas and ready to join me."

"Hmph, very well, Sister. You go first." His voice sounded the same, but the echoing voice was much lower and darker.

Amelia smiled and jumped high into the air. She pulled her arm back and several light arrows instantly appeared and she released them into XANA's body.

"Troublesome, little witch." XANA shouted in frustration.

Amelia just smiled.

* * *

Ulrich deflected the incoming enemy fire as Yumi and Odd got around him on their vehicles. Yumi threw her fan and missed whereas Odd jumped off his overboard and landed on the tarantula's back. 

"Yee-haw! Ride 'em on cowboy."

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Odd, quit clowning around. We got a job to do."

Odd rolled his eyes in return, "Jeez…" He fired his laser arrow into the eye on the tarantula's head and landed perfectly on the ground before the creature exploded, "…I was only having my fun. Ahh!" He screamed before being hit and devirtualized.

"Okay, Yumi. Hit him hard and fast. We don't have time to lose."

"Gotcha. Aelita, get ready when we give you the signal."

Aelita nodded and looked to the sky, "Jeremy, any news from our friends?"

"No, nothing yet. But since the possessed Mordred isn't here to kill me, we should assume they are still fighting him."

Aelita smiled, "That's nice to hear. Now only if we could do away with these tarantulas, everything would be perfect."

Yumi swooped in from above and threw her fan. The tarantula ducked down and it flew harmlessly overhead, "Man, what is with my aim today?"

Ulrich laughed, "Now you sound like Odd on a bad day."

"Ulrich, look out."

Aelita's warning came too late as he turned to the laser that devirtualized him.

Yumi panicked, "Not good…not good at all."

Yumi headed back to defend Aelita as the two remaining tarantulas closed in on them.

* * *

Derrick continued to focus his energies as Amelia fought XANA. In her angel form, she had remarkable speed. She continued to fire light arrows, but her enemy was getting smarter and learning how to deflect and dodge them. Her brother knew that he had to hurry and summon Er'Kathas. 

In his mind, he walked the inferno that represented his demon form. The flames moved passed him and he remained unscathed. One of the few perks of being fused with a half-demon was immunity to fire.

"Er'Kathas would be in the center of the inferno. So he should be here…"

He looked around through the searing flames and saw a small glint in the distance. He ran over to it as fast as he could, though he knew this was all in the spirit world and rules of the physical world don't apply. But he found what he was looking for. There stood a blade stabbed into the charred earth. It was monstrous in appearance especially when the eye in the hiltguard opened and stared angrily at Derrick.

"So mortal, you have returned to use my power."

"Yes."

"Ha! What makes you think I will lend you my power?"

"Because I am not the demon who was sealed inside a sword by monks since time in memorial, so I know that you don't have a choice."

The sword growled, "Damn you, human! Very well, my power is yours to have."

Derrick gripped the hilt and with several tugs, the sword was freed from the ground. Then Derrick opened his eyes onto the battle between XANA and his sister. Swirling his arms around, he drew the energies to perform the summoning.

"Sister, I'm coming."

She turned to look at him, "Brother?"

XANA smiled, "Now is my chance."

He lunged forward and left a large gash in Amelia's stomach. She fell backward as XANA prepared his finishing blow, but Amelia rolled away in time as the wound she just received started to heal. Derrick cursed himself for taking her attention away from her opponent. Then he clasped his hands together and the summoning was complete.

Amelia was getting slower, her movements grew more sluggish. Even with the healing powers of her angel form, the exhaustion of the day took its toll and she knew it. Her vision blurred as she reached her limit. Collapsing on her knees, she waited for death's sweet release.

Though he didn't show it, XANA was getting weaker too. With only one of the three towers still active and the link he needed to order his troops, he was going to lose control. But not before he took care of a few things. Raising his blade, "Die!"

Then a spark flew across the air, XANA grimaced at Derrick.

"Sorry to ruin your attack, but no one touches my sister and gets away with it!"

He overpowered XANA and slashed his sword away. XANA jumped back and floated down to the ground.

Without taking his eyes off XANA, "Amelia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, brother."

"Okay, can you summon Aerisha?"

"My bow? I don't think I have the strength, but I could try."

"Don't stress yourself. Let your big brother take care of you." He smiled.

* * *

"Yumi, we can't keep this up." 

The two tarantulas let loose all their firepower on the last bodyguard. Yumi went completely on the defensive and blocked every incoming attack. She was too busy to reply to her pink-haired friend as she continued with her shield wall.

"Jeremy, is there anything you can do?"

"Okay, Aelita. I am sending the Overwing."

The vehicle materialized behind them and Aelita jumped on board, "Yumi, get ready."

Yumi nodded and prepared for what Aelita had planned. She drove around the entire battle, heading toward the tower. The tarantulas now seeing the vulnerable target, aimed their fire at Aelita. Seeing them distracted, Yumi ran up and jumped on one of their heads. She threw her fans down onto the eye and jumped away before the tarantula exploded. Landing with perfect balance, she threw her fans at the last tarantula it hit it twice, but didn't destroy it.

Aelita swerved back over the catwalk path. The tarantula turned to her and fired two bolts, they hit the back of the Overwing and it exploded, sending Aelita flying forward. She rolled across the path and got back on her feet. She kept on running, not worrying about the incoming laser fire.

Yumi focused her energy on destroying the last tarantula. She ran toward it with both fans unfurled. With a long jump into the air, she threw them at he enemy. The tarantula was hit with both fans, then turned to Yumi who realized she couldn't dodge or block anything and with a barrage of laser fire, she was devirtualized.

Aelita noticed all her friends were devirtualized and she was still some distance from the tower. The tarantula moved toward her, Aelita kept pressing on toward the tower, hoping for the best.

* * *

Derrick blocked the sword swing and continued to attack. XANA was showing no signs of weakness or slowing down despite losing two of his three towers. He swung the Ebon Sword with such ferocity that only Derrick's demon speed could keep up with. 

All the while, Amelia witnessed this and felt herself getting better. She stood up and started thinking of ways to help her brother.

She thought, "XANA, he is in control of Mordred and is lending him power. If there was only way to block the connection or maybe some way I could…wait! That's it!"

She walked slowly around the battle. She was getting behind XANA and readying herself for the moment she needed to attack. She leaned against a tree recovering her strength while she waited.

"You can't win, demon. I am too strong."

"Then why are your eyes flickering so much?" He commented on the XANA symbol blinking on and off from the possessed's eyes.

Their blades deadlocked and he felt Mordred's will trying to be free, "No, not now!"

Then the symbol faded away, "What? What is going on?"

Derrick threw him back and Mordred fell on his back. Slowly getting to his feet, Derrick stood over him and placed a foot on his chest, "It is over."

Mordred looked at his blade which was just out of reach, "Damn it."

XANA smiled as he spoke telepathically, "You need me now, don't you?"

He thought in reply, "To kill my enemies, yes."

"Then give me control!"

Mordred sighed in defeat and felt XANA's specter became active again and taking him over. The specter's hand turned back into digital energy and stretched out grabbing the sword. He sliced it upward leaving a huge gash in Derrick's chest. The demon fell backward, crashed up against a tree and slid down to the ground.

XANA stood up and walked. He smiled getting prepared for the final blow.

"You two are worse than those damn kids!" He raised his blade.

Amelia knew this was the moment, she jumped up and grasped his head with both hands. Focusing whatever energy she had left, she opened her eyes and they flickered yellow.

At first, XANA felt nothing. Then a surge passed through him.

"What is happening?" He ran a diagnostic on himself and realized his memory files were being corrupted.

Derrick knew what she was doing, "A Memory Erasure…complete amnesia."

XANA screamed in pain as the spell prolonged.

* * *

The tower was in reach, but the tarantula was in reach of her. She pushed herself as harder as she could to get to her goal. Now and again, the tarantula would get on two legs and fired at her. These shots were poorly aimed and she had no problem dodging them. 

It was so close, Aelita could feel it. She spread her arms wide open as she ran through the tower's threshold. Running to a halt in the center of the lower platform, the symbol of XANA that was etched on the floor lit up as she was bathed in an aura and lifted up toward the upper platform.

"Good going, Aelita." Jeremy said.

She smiled and back-flipped so she could land on the upper platform. When her feet touched the ground, she walked toward the center where a digital screen appeared. Pressing her hand against it, it flashed her name on the screen a few times. Then it waited for the code. She inputted the Lyoko Code.

"Tower deactivated." She said as the digital screens that encircled the inside of the tower fell toward the darkness below.

XANA's pain came to an end for without the last tower, he could no longer control Mordred and his attack was foiled. Mordred was now the one in pain as the spell was now affecting him. His memories were being erased one after another as the days were fading away. Amelia could no longer hold onto the spell and let go of Mordred. He flopped down on his knees and collapsed on the ground.

"Amelia, are you okay?"

"Yes, Brother. I am just tired. What do we do with him?"

"Mordred will soon disappear as he always does. He will fade into shadow and appear elsewhere in the world. Until we find a way to kill him for good, we just have to keep the book out of his hands. At least this way, our new friends will be safe from both him and…us."

"Brother…we are leaving, aren't we?"

"I know it is painful, but this is the life we chose. We remain forever immortal due to the beings fused with us. Once we are rid of Mordred, then we will decide what to do then."

"As if we could ever have friends, get married, and have kids. It is hard being thirteen years-old forever. I will never know what it is like to get older or having a family."

"Remember what Merlin said, every life has its benefits and its consequences. We may not ever get to experience all the things you just described, but neither will we experience being helpless or death by old age."

Mordred seemed to fall into his own shadow and disappear, "See, he did it again."

Amelia smiled, "There is also something else we should remember…we always have each other."

He smiled in return, "That's true. Do you have enough strength for Euphoria?"

"I might. But first, we have other things to do."

* * *

In a few hours, the morning started to rise. Amelia and Derrick had their new friends erase Amelia Warren from the Kadic database as Derrick using his shadow walking powers to remove and destroy her handwritten file. Without those two crucial pieces, Amelia was no longer a student. 

The Lyoko Warriors saw the sunrise with Derrick and Amelia who were still in their alternate forms.

Odd smiled, "So Amelia, what happens now?"

She giggled, "Wait and see…"

She rose into the air as she spread out her hands. The one wing on her back also spread out to its full span as she began to sing. A glittery dust seemed to rain down over the entire area and the Lyoko Warriors smiled as their eyes felt heavy.

"What is happening?" Odd said and fell asleep on the ground.

"Aelita…I feel…so good." Jeremy smiled.

"Come here…Jeremy." She grabbed his collar and moved him closer. As they fell to the ground, they shared a kiss before falling asleep.

Yumi and Ulrich noticed this and smiled, "Hey Yumi…they fell down."

She laughed, "Very funny, Ulrich…but I think...we're…next."

"Yep." With all he could say before falling asleep peacefully on the ground next to Yumi. They were positioned as if they were sleeping next to each other in the same bed. Soon Amelia stopped singing as she shifted back into her human form. Derrick shifted back as not to hurt her with the red-hot scales of a demon, She fell from the air and he grabbed her.

"Is it complete? The Euphoria…"

"Yes, the spell is complete. Everyone here will forget the last couple of days and no one will remember us or Mordred. Thanks to the spell I cast earlier, XANA has also forgot about us, so life for everyone here will return to normal. It is just sad that I can't see him anymore." She motioned toward Odd with a nod of her head.

"At least, you went out on a date, which is more than we normally do. But don't worry, I think you will bounce back from this easily and besides, I don't think he could come with us seeing as his life is tied here for now."

"Yes, brother. Should we get going?"

"Yes. But first, we have to get them back to their beds. It would be suspicious if they woke up together in the middle of the forest."

Amelia got to her feet. They flew all five of the Lyoko Warriors back to their beds. Amelia held Ulrich and Yumi as Derrick held the other three. He placed the three he had back into their beds. Amelia, however, had a different idea.

She placed Ulrich on the group's bench facing him upward toward the sky. He placed Yumi on her side next to him and positioned her arm on his chest.

Derrick flew next to her, "What are you doing?"

"Speeding things along for them." She said with a girlish smile.

"Where should we go to next?"

"Well, I have an idea." She said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "I know that look. Okay, southward it is."

They headed to the airport to catch their flight. It was doubtful that they would ever return to Kadic Academy and even if they did, the Lyoko Warriors wouldn't remember them. They walked out of the front gate, knowing what they were capable of doing and the fun that they enjoyed along the way. Derrick lifted his hand and flagged down a cab. He entered it and Amelia stared back at the front gate again and smiled.

"Amelia, we have to go. What are looking at?"

She got in the cab and sat next to her brother. He held onto the burlap sack that held the Septurim Arcanium within.

"I was looking at all the memories we had here. That's all." She smiled gladly.

He smiled, "Okay, let's go."

The taxi drove down the street. She rested her head on his chest, catching some rest before their flight. Derrick was still smiling for it was a long while since Amelia had been smiling so much. Kadic was a good choice after all. For in his eyes, an angel should never frown.

* * *

Yumi woke up feeling warm. She started scratching with her hand. 

"Hey Yumi, that tickles." Ulrich laughed as she scratched his chest. She opened her eyes and realized that the warmth she was feeling was Ulrich. He opened his eyes and they both just stared at each other.

"Yumi…" He blushed.

"Ulrich…" She blushed.

They drew their lips closer and closed their eyes. With a passionate kiss, they sealed their love for one another. Time stopped as the kiss prolonged, this was the moment they had both been waiting for.

"Woo-who! You go, Ulrich!" Odd shouted.

They pulled away from the kiss and looked over at their friends who were standing there smiling.

"So Ulrich…do you have a date set yet?" Jeremy teased.

Aelita added onto his joke, "Oh Yumi, should we get you measured for your dress size now? I think I hear wedding bells ringing."

They made several more quips about their friends finally getting together. But the two new lovebirds looked at each other and continued to kiss despite their friends watching.

It looked as if everything was right with the world as the kiss seemed to be all that mattered to them. They soon stopped before they could attract any more onlookers and went back to the school hand-in-hand.

* * *

A week later, Ulrich and Odd walked back into their dorm room. They flopped down on their beds feeling tired from the soccer practice they just endured. Ulrich's cell phone rung and he lazily groped his nightstand feeling too tired to lift his head. When he gripped it, he clicked the call button and brought it to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ulrich."

He sat up onto his side, "Oh Yumi, do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you weren't busy. If you would like to come over and study for a bit? Maybe do some extra credit afterwards?"

"Extra credit, um…sure. I will be over as soon as I can. Good bye, Yumi."

"Extra credit?" Odd asked.

"That's our code word for making out. She must have been close to her parents or she wouldn't have used it."

"Dating for a week and you already have code words? Man, you guys are sure picking this up kinda quick."

"Well, we've had feelings for each other for quite awhile now. If it wasn't for sleeping next to her on the bench, then this wouldn't have happened."

"It is still strange, no one can remember what happened over the last couple days before then."

"I don't know, but since nothing bad happened, I don't mind. Anyway, Yumi is waiting for me, so I gotta go."

"Good luck, good buddy."

"You, too."

Odd flopped his head back into his pillow as Ulrich closed the door behind him. A few seconds later, he heard a tap at his window. He stood up and saw Amelia in her angel form looking down at him. She smiled and phased through the window. Odd was still looking at her tiredly. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Odd."

Then she suddenly teleported into particles of light and faded away. Odd stood there confused, "What was that all about?"

He returned to his bed and laid down, "I must be dreaming, that's all."

* * *

**This has been a wonderful story. Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy my other stories as well. I have more stories on the way, but I will be working on the ones I already have first, so expect updates soon. **

**Also for those who enjoy 'Wandering Hearts', I will be thinking of new chapters for that story and hope to update that as well. So I haven't forgotten about you, it has just been busy for me lately. Actually I will be graduating sometime next spring, so pray for me.**

**I wish you a good day(or night) and hope you guys get some sleep if it is late in the night because you'll need it. Trust me. :)**


End file.
